


Dakota and Cassandar's Arrival

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Dakota and Cassandar's Arrival

It was Fathers day and while everyone was celebrating dad's special day, a dimensional gateway opens on the out skirts of the Anaheim Mall and two female ducks exited into Downtown Anaheim,the girls were very confused as to what planet they were on and what universe the teenager's strange out burst of power had brought them to.  
Cassandar: Where are we Kota?  
Dakota scans their surroundings through her expensive eye glasses and says: I have no idea where that thing has brought us! (Spies a bill board that was lit up and reads it saying) Welcome ta Anaheim home of the Mighty Ducks? (Silently thinks to herself) The Mighty Ducks? Could Nosedive be on that team? Could daddy be here too? I hope so! This isn't the time of night I'd like ta be out on the streets at especially in a stray place alone!   
Cassandar: Dis place is called Anaheim?  
Dakota sits down on a nearby bench fighting back her exhaustion and fear and says to herself: Anaheim? What planet are we on? Where is Nosedive when I could use him? Better yet where's daddy when I need him? Better ta have daddy around since he's more protective of me then anyone else. I'd feel safer if daddy mysteriously showed up to help us.  
Cassandar scans their surroundings then walks up the sidewalk to see where they were  
Dakota hears the bells on Cassandar's shoes tinkling then looks up and calls out in fear: Cassandar honey! Don't be goin too far! We don't know where we are and you could get lost! Please come back here!  
Cassandar turns and heads back to where Dakota sat on a bench saying: Kay.  
Dakota speaks to Cassandar saying: Cassandar honey: WWDSIMP?  
Cassandar: What would dada say in your place? He'd be tellin me not ta wander away 'cause I could get lost. Dis place kinda looks like home except it's much warmer.  
Dakota: That's exactly what he's say if her were here in my place. Cassandar, remember I'm responsible for your safety until we find dad and the others so they can care for you as a team better than I ever can on my own! (shakes her head and says) I'm afraid We're not home anymore Cass. I have no idea what planet we're on.  
Cassandar with Dakota's help climbs up onto the bench then crawls into Dakota's lap and says: Are you feewin alwight? You're not getting woozy are you?  
Dakota shakes her head and says: No, I ate a very big well balanced sugar filled meal before we followed the portal here so I should be good for another eight hours. I just might be gettin your cold! I'm beginnin ta feel weak and tired! Ontop of that it's nice and comfortable out here but I feel mighty hot under the collar and my body's beginnin ta hurt!  
Cassandar heaves a sad sigh then hides a yawn from Dakota knowing it was well past her bedtime and says: How'll we ever find dem in a place dis big and dis strange ta us? (Speaks to her teddy saying) <yawn> I'm tired Miter Snuggles, whad about you? Oh? You're tired too? We can't let Dakota know we're tired! We've never been up past our bedtime 'fore.  
Dakota: I have no idea how we'll find them. (Peels her left glove off and stares sadly at the ring and thinks) Where are you Nosedive? If only I knew how ta find you, I wouldn't feel this lost or this scared. I'm only swallowin my fear for Cassandar's sake, I know she doesn't like sensin someone else bein scared because of what her own hellish past has done ta her. (Looks up and sees a sign that screamed out that it was fathers day and thinks) This is just great! It's this planet's father's day and I have no idea where my father is or if he's even here! Oh daddy where are you when I need you the most? I've never been too far from you without knowing that yer near by!  
Cassandar spies the ring on Dakota's third left finger and squeals: Diver wuvs Kota!  
Dakota: Huh? (Realizes that Cassandar knew who the ring was from and says) Yeah that's right honey, this was Diver's gift ta me on our second anniversary as was this pendant around my neck that I never take off.  
Cassandar spies the pendant that Canard had given to Dakota and turns around to pick it up saying: Ooooh! Pwetty!  
Dakota notices the friendship pendant that Canard had given her in the military in Cassandar's little hand then gets a feeling that he and Joey were there and thinks: Canard? Sierra? Joey? Why is it that I feel that they're here too? Weirder than weird, it feels as though they're near by somewhere!  
Cassandar gently turns the pendant over then squeals saying: Duckie! Duckie!  
Dakota laughs and says: Yeah Canard gave me that before dad came ta put me back in school. He said it was ta remind me of how strong our friendship is. (Pulls her left brace back on ensuring it fit back to normal then senses Cassandar's terror and says) Don't worry Cass, he's in Federal Prision on another planet in our own universe for what he did ta you and you know he won't hurt you anymore. Baby, He's bein punished for killin your siblings and almost ending your life!  
Cassandar barely remembers that her siblings nearly died at the hands of her abusive uncle then feels Matthew's fear as he approached their hiding spot with the a knife in his hand that he took with him as he ran out the door leaving her still wrapped in Matthew's arms hidden in her late father's office.   
Rodney sees the angry shimmering spirit of his deceased half brother and in a drunken rage screams: NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE DEAD! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! (Becomes terrified,backs up falling down then stumbles out the door and right into the arms of the police who cart him off to prison all the while he screamed) HE HAD WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! WHY IS HE HERE?! HE DIED MONTHS AGO! WHY IS HE HERE NOW?!  
Greg a friend of Roberts simply says: Because you threatened his family not to mention his baby! Robert was first and foremost a father something you will never be and secondly, he briefly met Cassandar shortly after she was born, he died when she was six months old! (Notices Madison running up the driveway and says) Go on in, they're all safe thanks to Robert showing up.  
Madison tears into her front room and feels relief washing over her as her hidden children trickle out one by one and says to JB: Wait! Where's Matthew?! Where's your little sister?  
JB rubs his head saying: Try the living room, I shoved Cassandar into Matt's arms and him into dad's old office for safety. Rodney doesn't know where dad's office is and it was the only place I could think of to shove him and Cassie for safety. (Notices his daughter on the floor not moving and says) No no no no no! Saoirse! (Hurries over to two year old Saoirse's side where he dropped down on to his knees and gently lifts the still girl's body up saying) Saoirse?! C'mon baby talk to me honey! C'mon! Talk to me! (Picks up her tiny wrist and feels for a pulse to find a weak one and says) Mom, Saoirse's not responding!  
Madison hurries over to Saoirse and says: Saoirse? C'mon honey it's grandma talk to me! (Notices how still Saoirse was then notices the blood trickling down from under her dark brown bangs,reaches up moves her hair and says) Oh no, she's hit her head pretty hard for a wound like this! (Hollers out for the Paramedic) TREVOR! Hurry! It's Saoirse! She's hit her head and isn't responding!  
Trevor hurries over to where JB knelt holding his daughter and lifts the side of her bangs up to reveal a nasty gash that he set to work cleaning and closing using dissolvable stitching materials then covered it with a piece of gauze followed by bandages he taped down saying: JB we HAVE to get Saoirse to the hospital and get her head checked out! She could have a concussion and it could be the reason she's not waking up! Do you want me to call Aisling and let her know Saoirse's coming into the pediatric emergency room?  
JB: Yeah better let her know Saoirse's comin in with an owie.  
Saoirse starts to come around   
JB feels Saoirse starting to move and says: Hold up! Saoirse?! C'mon answer me!  
Saoirse slowly starts to open her blue-grey eyes and moans at the throbbing in her head  
JB heaves a sigh of relief at the sight of his daughter's blue-grey eyes and says: Oh thank god she's alright!  
Saoirse starts crying wailing: Daddy owwie  
JB: Shh,shh! There there sweetie. It's alright, you bumped your head when you tripped on the stairs. What did nanna tell you about running these stairs? Did she not tell you they were too slippery to be running on?(Grabs Saoirse's white teddy bear from where it had landed and snuggles it into her arms and says) Here ya go baby, here's Polar. He'll make you all better and momma's waiting for us so she can make the coming hospital visit less scary.Your head alright hon?   
Saoirse: Hurts  
JB holds his daughter and her bear close to him saying: It'll hurt for a while but you're going to the hospital to have your head checked over by momma. (Stands up holding his daughter and heads out to the Ambulance where he gets in the back laying his daughter on the stretcher as the paramedic climbed in and shut the door while the driver got back in the drivers seat closing the door and started the bus up again taking off towards DuCaine Memorial Hospital.)  
Matthew comes out from his father's office carrying Cassandar and gives her over to their mother saying: Mom don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Take Cassie and get her the hell out of here before he comes back for what he thinks is the lone survivor! Get Cassie to safety! Preferably far far far FAR away from here where Rodney's influence can't reach! She's just a baby and doesn't need to be exposed to what will happen! Get her to safety and get yourself into hiding! Make sure someone who loves her can take care of her until we can be back as a unit!  
Madison takes her small daughter from her eldest son's arms saying: She'll be going to the Brotherhood's Nursery to be looked after then Dakota will take her with her where ever she goes, Duke will care for her as the only father she'll ever know. It was all arranged before he passed away for her paternal rights to be taken over by Duke when the time is right. (Hears the Authorities entering the house with the Paramedics and says) No no they're all alright! Cassandar's alright, Matt wouldn't let Rodney near her. (Tucks the blanket snuggly around Cassandar saying) At least he didn't hurt you my angel! Your father's angel protected you and Matthew from Rodney's insane rage. (Silently looks up at Robert's picture and thinks) Thank you Rob, you protected our children and your grand daughter from your insane half brother's rage. Somehow you didn't want either Saoirse nor little Cassandar here to be showing up on your turf.  
Flashback ends  
Dakota notices Cassandar had flashed back and gently shakes her becoming alarmed saying: Cassandar! Cass come back ta the present, that's over and done with! Remeber Rodney's in Federal Prison for life with no chance of Parole!  
Cassandar snaps back to the present saying: Wodney no pwison, he go byebyes. Yook for big yizard for fweindship. When mommy coming?  
Dakota gives Cassandar a tight hug saying: Then we have ta find the others. If Draganus is on this planet, then nine times out of ten Rodney's with him. He's a traitor amoung ducks. My father'd love ta get his hands on him and do ta him what he did ta you and your siblings. Try not to let your past dictate your future. If you do then history will repeat it's self. I don't know honey, if we can find Sierra, we'll get an ETA on your mommy and siblings and cousins. What ever happened ta your brothers and sisters?   
Cassandar shakes her head and says: dunno, they went with mommy.  
Dakota releases Cassandar then tickles her ribs to get her to squeal and giggle then sets her down on her feet saying: C'mon, let's get a move on. We won't get any info just sitting here. Stay very close ta me, you're not old enough ta fend for yourself just yet. In a few more years, when you're older you can go anywhere you want without me nearby for protection. You're smarter then you let on you are aren't ya,ya little monster in purple and pink bunny jammies?  
Cassandar: You wight Dakota,I wanna find daddy. I'm not a monterl! (Slips her small hand into Dakota's gloved left hand and clutches her teddy bear even tighter for fear of getting lost in a strange world and city)  
Dakota chuckles saying: Oh I don't know about that Cassandar! Nosedive might have a higher opinion of you when I tell him you figured out who the two pendants were from with out me telling you! He just might call you a little monster himself!  
Both Dakota and Cassandar start walking towards their unkown destination until Cassandar started swaggering and let go of her hand.  
Cassandar starts seeing double of everything then looses her grip on Dakota's hand then looses her balance dropping to her knees letting her bag slip off her shoulders calling out: K-Kota?!  
Dakota stops and notices Cassandar had dropped to her knees and drops to her knees and says in alarm: Cassandar! Are you alright?  
Cassandar: I-I feel so vewy seepy.  
Dakota removes the backpack from her shoulders then lifts and pulls Cassandar into her arms then scans their surroundings and says: Can you make it ta that Comic Book Store over there?  
Cassandar tries to focus her blurry eyesight saying: Which one? Dat one (points to the original comic book store) or dat one? (Points to the double she was seeing)  
Dakota: Cassandar, there's only one comic book store! The one with the super hero on the sign! Can you manage ta make it there with me?  
Cassandar: I-I can twy to get up. (Tries to stand only to find she's weak and says) N-no, I tyurd!  
Dakota starts to feel her swallowed fear bubbling up inside her and says: We can't stay here! Not out in the open! Cassandar honey, this is no place for us to be especially at this hour of the night! (Silently thinks) It can't be time for Cassandar's medication! (Checks her watch against a digital clock then resets it thinking) No it's definitly not time yet! Oh Dive, where are you when I need your comfortin arms ta keep me from panickin? Why is it that I get this strange feeling that I'm close ta finding you after a year long absence from your warm caring arms? What is causing her ta collapse like this? Is it exhaustion?! (Checks the time again then thinks) Eleven thrity at night?! Oh man she's tired! She never had her afternoon nap yesterday and it's past her bedtime! No wonder she's so exhausted! I can't believe that it's that late out already!  
As if by a devine miracle,Phil was walking near by and notices Dakota and Cassandar alone and unprotected and heads over to see if he could help.   
Meanwhile,in the living area of the Pond,the strong bond that Duke had with his only child,gave him a strange feeling that his baby needed him,but had no idea where she was and sat back down on his bed heaving a sigh of frustration knowing his daughter was nearby but had no idea where to start looking for her to soothe her fears.  
Phil hurries over to where Dakota knelt with Cassandar in her arms and says: Do you need help?  
Dakota holds Cassandar tightly then looks up at the stranger and says: I don't, but my charge just fell asleep. We just arrived here and don't know where we are.  
Phil picks up Cassandar's small right wrist and feels for a pulse saying: Is she alive?  
Dakota: Of course she's alive! She just fell asleep that's all. She'll be fine in the morning if we can find somewhere ta stay for the night.  
Cassandar opens her eyes only to be reminded that everything was in pairs and closes them again.  
Phil: Who are you two lovelies?  
Dakota: Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Dakota L'Orange the oldest and only child of Duke L'Orange former Jewl Theif gone straight and this is Cassandar Lunarsston. We were on a hikin trip when we walked through a weird hole in front of us and wound up here. Where ever here is. Ta make a long story short,I'm her primary guardian and she's tired. On top of that we're strangers here, we just arrived here from Puck World. Oh and if you want to shake hands, might I suggest shaking my left hand? This hand (Holds up her braced right hand and says) really hurts right now and I can scarecley move it, let alone shake hands with it.  
Phil studies them then extends his hand in friendship to Dakota saying: I'm Phil Palmfeather,the manager of eight ducks from your world. (Notices that he was extending his left hand then says) Oops! Sorry! Wrong hand! Here,let's try this! (Extends his right hand and gets a good tight handshake from Dakota then says) Nice grip! I don't meet too many people who have a grip like yours in a handshake! Do the names Duke,Wildwing,Canard, Grin and Nosedive sound familiar to you?  
Dakota feels her heart jump then says: Let's try this again, my name is Dakota L'Orange the eldest and only child of DUKE L'ORANGE former Jewl Thief gone permanetly straight now did you catch that?  
Phil: I caught it this time. Sorry I didn't hear you the first time! I never knew Duke had a child! Duke told me bits and pieces about you but not enough to paint a good enough picture of you.  
Dakota: The name Nosedive is ta me because I dated a guy named Nosedive Flashblade back home and my small charge Cassandar here had four very good friends named Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade,Canard Thunderbeak and Grin Hardwing, he's sort of her protector from someone she fears. I was close friends with Wildwing and Canard due to my fragile health. (Feels Cassandar stirring and says) It's alright Cass, just rest baby, you're tired so go ta sleep now, yeah that's it! Night night. Please, I'm a little scared ta be here right now and my small charge isn't getting any sleep sitting out here. To make things wore, I'm coming down with a bad cold and don't feel very well right now. Can you help us or not?  
Phil nods and says: The Anaheim Pond is just over that way. A shorter route would be through the back of the Comic Book Store. The question is Dakota,are you going to be able to make it to the pond? I can always call for your father to come and help out if that's what you prefer to do. 'Cause you look like you're about to pass out right here! (Makes up his mind,pulls out his cell phone saying) You look too sick to continue on to the Pond! I'm definitly callin your father and he'll come help out! I'm not goin too far away from you at this time of the night,but one question if I might?  
Dakota shakes her head and says: No it's ok! I can make it on my own! Besides, Cassandar's not that heavy for me to carry. I can put her on my back and carry her. She's still a baby and only trusts me. Now you do and I'm that child. I'll be fine for now. I'm my dad's little scrapper meaning I don't give up no matter how close I come to passin out. Hey,I've had to fight to keep awake this long and I can continue fighting my tiredness until we're with my dad. Belive me I'm stronger than I look. Sure what's up?  
Phil: Is the bond you share with Duke as strong as he says it is?  
Dakota: Of course it is. Why are ya asking me?  
Phil: I have a hunch he's frustrated right! He knows you're here in Anaheim, but has no idea where to find you. (Pretends to spy an old friend then says) Oh could you excuse me a minute Dakota? I think I see an old friend over there. (Walks a short distance then hides behind three palmtrees and dials the number that connected him to Duke's cell phone and hears him answer saying) Duke? It's Phil!  
Duke answers saying: Well duh! Who else would know my number? Whaddya want Phil?  
Phil peeks around a large palm tree saying: I've found someone very very close to your heart! You might wanna come and take charge of them.  
Duke feels the strange vibe again and instantly recognizes it saying: Tell me exactly where ya are Phil!  
Phil looks at his surroundings saying: On the outskirts of the mall. Where do you wanna meet us? I can get her to follow me to the mall but where do you want to wait for us?  
Duke: Can ya get her as close ta the Pond as possible? If ya can,then I'll take over from there.  
Phil: I'll do what I can.  
Duke: That's all I ask of ya Phil,is to do what ya can. Knowin my only daughter the way I do,she'll be a bit hesitant about goin with ya, but just reassure her ya won't leave her side until ya can get her ta safety. I don't want Dakota out on the streets alone at this hour of the night, there's too many weirdo's out there and god only knows what can happen to an young unchaperoned teenager. Just remember get her as close to the Pond as you possibly can and from there, I'll take charge of my daughter again. I'm on my way to our meetin place. Let's make it the parkin lot behind the comic book store. That's as close to the Pond as I can get. (Hangs up with Phil and leaves his room and the living area going up to ice level and leaves the pond to head to the meeting place.)  
Phil comes out from around the tree and walks over to Dakota saying: Sorry I was gone so long. My friend had a lot to tell me. Let's get you out of the open and somewhere safer.  
Dakota gently jingles Cassandar awake saying: Cassandar,wake up baby. This nice man has offered ta move us to a safer location. Do you want me ta carry you or do you wanna try and get on my back for a piggy back ride?  
Cassandar awakens,summons the last of her strength to climb up on Dakota's back then says: M-my bag. Kota don't forget my bag or Miter Snuggles.  
Dakota removes her hat that she stuffed into her back pocket saying: It's alright Cassandar. Don't worry about loosin anythin. (Looks over at Phil and says) Oh could you grab her bag and Mister Snuggles? The blue and gold one's her's as is the bear and the black and gold one's mine. Well Phil, unfortunately we don't know where we're goin, so you'll have to be our guide. Unless of course you still wanna go and get my dad to guide us!  
Phil picks up the two back packs and bear then says: Dakota Booby! I'm just as good a guide as Duke is! Don't you trust me to get you to the Pond safely?  
Dakota: In the immortal words of my father: "Please,please don't ever say that! Don't ever ask me if I trust you!"  
Phil: I doubt Duke raised you to give up so easily now did he? He himself is a fighter so he must've raised you to know when and when not to give up didn't he?  
Dakota feels tears from the pollen in the air pricking the backs of her eyes then closes her eyes and says: Yeah he taught me never to give up so easily. Look I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bein rude but it's been an extremely long stressful day for me. I just finished my Advanced Accelerated High School Placement Program Exams and had my graduation cermony without my father present. Then I had ta pack up all my stuff,pick up Cassandar and be on my way to find someway,somehow to find my dad. I'm just tired not rude. I'm sorry if I've come across as bein rude to you, (opens her eyes and looks away softly saying) but truth be told, I'm just exhausted both physically and emotionally from hiding my fear from Cassandar.  
Phil picks up on Dakota's exhaustion then lays a comforting hand on Dakota's shoulder and says: I had no idea that you were hiding your fear from the child or that you just finished exams,graduated without your father present, had to pack up everything and leave your safe haven with the child in tow. (Hands Dakota his handkercheif saying) Here, dry your eyes and blow your nose. (Waits while Dakota dried her eyes and blew her nose then said) Naw you keep it. I've plenty more where that one came from. Now then are you ready to go? (Sees Dakota nod then says) Great,this way. Don't worry Dakota, I won't leave you until I transfer your saftey and well being over to your father. (Suddenly realizes that it was father's day and says) By the way just out of curiosity, are you crying for your father Dakota? I can call and tell him you're here if you want me to. I mean it is Father's day! Having you back in his life again would be the greatest Father's Day present anyone could give him!  
Dakota: I not crying, I have severe allergies and haven't taken my allergy pill yet. With all these flowers around, it's kinda hard ta keep my eyes from watering, my nose from running and my breathing from being restricted. Please just get me away from all these flowers! (Silently thinks to herself) Whew! That was close! I told him that I'm tough and tough kids don't cry for their fathers,they usually keep them at arms length but not this Scrapper! This scrapper's missed her father deeply and wouldn't mind it the at least bit if he did call for daddy. It'd give me an excuse ta let my feminine side come out for a change.  
Phil glances around at all the flowers then says: I never stopped to think that the scent of the flowers which is plesant to me, could be life threatening to you! Come on let's get you away from all the pollen in the air and the smell of the flowers before you have an allergy attack!! We can cut through the back of the Comic Book Store to get to the pond so you can take your allergy pill! One personal question Dakota?  
Dakota: Sure  
Phil: Uhh I hope this isn't too personal but how old are you?  
Dakota: Sixteen years old why? I'm a year and four months younger than Nosedive is and two years older then a girl I knew as Raven but she probably goes by Sierra now. He was a year and four months when I was born. He's seventeen but looks younger doesn't he? And I look younger than sixteen don't I? (Sees Phil nod then says) I know I do but I'm sixteen years old! I was fifteen when the Saurian's Invaded home and I begged to go back to school because I was so bored in the Wintersston house with no school goin on that I was gettin restless and almost got into some serious troble with the law. Just don't get any ideas about modellin me, just remember that I have a paternal agent here that will call all the shots contract wise. I was originally not supposed to arrive for another two years,but an unexpected emergency arose and the clause in my schooling contract was called into play and I was graduated from all my studies a year earlier than planned due to Cassandar's uncle's continuing presence. It got to be so alarmin,that I was released earlier than anticipated so that I could find my dad and the team so Rodney Lunarsston can't hurt the two of us. Long story short, A guy named Rodney escaped from prison and must've followed me here 'cause I can feel him waitin for the right opportunity ta pounce and get his retribution for me savin Cassandar's life when he offered her as a young sacrifice to his drunken gods. (Briefly stumbles then regains her balance praying that Phil hadn't seen her stumble and almost pass out)  
Phil: Deal, I won't bother you about modelling. I don't wanna eat the end of your agent's sabre blade. (Pretends he hadn't seen Dakota stumble then almost pass out and says) Well let's get you two to the Pond so you both can be checked over by Tanya. If you're coming down with something then you shouldn't be up on your feet and outside in the cool early summer's air! You should be in bed trying to get better! I'll walk at the same pace your walking so that nothing happens to you. If nothing happens to you then your father won't kill me! (Begins to walks at the same pace that Dakota who was carrying Cassandar on her back was walking at and leads her to Captain Comics and opens the door allowing Dakota in first then speaks to the two behind the counter saying) Thrash! Mookie! A little help here! Could we use the back exit?  
Thrash: Sure, you can use the back exit since it does bring you right out to the pond. (Hurries ahead of Phil and Dakota to open the door saying to Dakota) Hey! You're that girl that Nosedive has his arms around in a photo he once showed us! You don't look happy and carefree anymore! It's a shame, you're pretty when you smile! It makes your eyes dance.  
Dakota: I'm anything but happy and carefree right now! My young charge is exhausted and it's way past her bedtime! But thanks for the compliment, it's nice ta know he's made some new friends considering how shy and reserve he usually is. The only friends he's ever had are his brother and another friend of Cassandar's named Canard.  
Mookie: Dive never mentioned your name, it's as though it pains his heart to mention who you are.  
Dakota: I'm Dakota L'Orange and the sleeping child on my back is Cassandar Lunarsston.  
Thrash becomes alarmed saying: What's wrong with your friend dudette? As a matter of fact, were you crying or do you have allergies? Can I ask a personal question if I may?  
Dakota: It's past her bedtime that's all and she's tired and she's still fighting off a cold virus that is still bothering her from time to time. I have severe allergies and all those flowers outside are driving me crazy! I'm sorta short of breath right now from the over whelming scent of flowers and the smell of the vegetation outside. Sure, what's on yer mind?  
Thrash: Curiostity killed the cat here, but do you know number thirteen of The Mighty Ducks? 'Cause you sound just like him! And your beak is the same except it's smaller and has no chips in it.  
Dakota hikes a sleeping Cassandar up a bit further on her back then says: Yes I do know number thirteenteen. Duke L'Orange?   
Thrash: Yeah that's him!  
Dakota: Duke's my father and I'm his only child that he's probably been frettin' over for the past year.  
Mookie: Like No Way! You're related to Duke L'Orange?! We never knew he had a child! Well Dakota, any relative of Duke's is a friend of ours! So to help out, we'll close up early to help you out with your friend. That is if you need our help!  
Dakota: No thanks, Cassandar trusts me and doesn't like strangers very much. So I'll be fine. Besides,she's not that heavy anyways. She's only twenty two pounds! That's the normal weight for a year and a half old girl her size.  
Thrash lays his hand across Cassandar's forhead only to quickly pull it away saying: YIPES! She's HOT!  
Dakota: I know that she's hot! She's still sick. (Thinks back and silently says) Oh little Cassandar,I guess your cold hasn't gone away yet has it? Oh well, as soon as we find Wildwing and Nosedive, good old Tanya will make ya feel all better. (Starts feeling as though she were coming down with Cassandar's cold thinking) Oh good grief! Don't tell me that I'm comin down with Cassandar's cold! My throat, joints,head and eyes all hurt and I'm hot! But it's not hot outside,so maybe I'm comin down with a cold! Just great! I'm gettin sick and she's gettin better! Boy will daddy have his hands full with me bein sick! Not ta mention that I'm beginnin ta feel really really wobbly,but I can't let this interfere with findin daddy! I just have ta hold out a bit longer until I'm back with daddy so he can take better care of me the way he's always done!  
Thrash: You'd best get going before it gets any later! It's best you put the little one in a soft warm bed where she can sleep as late as she wants.  
Cassandar coughs sharply catching her breath as the hot air swirled around the back of her throat.  
Mookie notices a broken pendant around Dakota's neck that hung over the top of her shirt then spies a beautiful golden heart shaped locket and says: Nosedive has a pendant just like the one you're wearing! (Notices another pendant and says) I've seen a pendant like that one around Duke's neck! What's it say? That locket's gorgeous! It must've cost a fortune to get for you!  
Dakota: I know,this is the other half of the pendant. Dive has half and I have half, we both took a vow not ta have anyone on the sidelines while we still have feelin's for eachother. There's a sweet escription on the back but the other half is around Nosedive's neck, that is if he still has the other half of this pendant. (Glances down at her father/daughter pendant and says) It says Duke and the one he has reads Dakota. The other pendant reads: Canard,Joey,Wildwing, Nosedive, Dakota, Mallory, Tanya and Grin,it's a team pendant that everyone has hidden under their shirts. Yes this locket did cost a fortune to get. When I was born my dad made a promise never ta go back ta his old life again and he never did. On my thirteenth birthday, he didn't have much money ta spend,but what little he did have saved up, he bought me this locket to remind me that we'd forever be in eachother's hearts no matter where we are.  
Mookie picks up the two back packs and Teddy bear then says: I've got your bags and the cutie's teddy bear! Let's go!  
Dakota: Thank you! She'd never forgive me if Mister Snuggles ever got lost.  
Phil notices that Mookie had the two back packs and the bear and says: Great now I don't have to worry about loosing anything! Ready to roll Dakota?  
Dakota nods and says: Let's get Cassandar somewhere where we can both get some well deserved rest.  
Phil hears his pager going off then pulls it out of his pocket a bit to read the message and says: Oh just a second! I uhh, suddenly realized that I must've dropped something out in the back parking lot. I'll be right back. (Opens the door and quickly slides out sticking a pop can in the door to keep it open and sees Duke then says) You comin in or should I bring her out?  
Duke: I'll come in to make it easier on her. Dakota's been away from me for a year, a year I spent worryin about her heart and blood.  
Phil: Stay near the door and I'll let you know when to come in.  
Duke: Fine with me,just don't get Dakota too excited or her heartbeat will become irregular.  
Phil: Oh and by the way, some person named Rodney Lunarsston's said to be out on the prowl for your daughter's blood and innocence.  
Duke tenses up growling: Rodney's HERE? How'd he get here? Get a move on,the sooner you get Daktoa ready ta go,the sooner we get her ta safety!  
Phil opens the door a bit wider and takes the bags and teddy bear from Mookie saying: On second thought Mookie, you've a business to run and there's really only one person I have to guard so I can manage from here. Though she could stand to use some company so you are welcomed to come with us and keep her comapany. (Sticks the bags and bear out the door for Duke to take and set down then gives his signal for Duke to slip in unnoticed then says) Besides the point someone came to help me with the girls!  
Duke slips out of the shadows and feels his heart race and says: Dakota?  
Dakota feels a slight jump in her heart beat then says: Daddy?  
Duke reaches out and pulls her with Cassandar on her back into his arms and lays her head on his heart saying in a tear filled voice: After a year of worryin about your fraile health,you've finally returned ta me!  
Dakota feels the pent up lonliness wash over her and subside as the long remembered voice soothed her as she said: I missed you too daddy. I missed you alot! The separation was lonely without you! There were times I just felt like runnin away with Cassandar,until she got a rather nasty letter in the mail. The letter forced me to remember my promise to stay put on Puck World until three years was up. So we stayed put until they said it was time to bring the emergency clause in to play because you know who's presence was at an all time alarming high so they let us leave to go find you and get Cassandar a home. (Hears a rumble of thunder and feels as Cassandar started shaking and says) Cassie's starting to wake up, she hates thunderstorms.  
Duke strokes Dakota's hair saying: Come on baby,let's get you home before the storm hits in the next few minutes. Thanks for keepin her in the dark about my presence. (Speaks to Dakota saying) I knew that one day you'd come ta realize why I left you and Cassandar on Puck World! You knew what would've happened if you had come here earlier than the set date didn't you?! You also knew what the other set of consequences would have been had you run away and were found by another member didn't you?! At least you kept your end of the bargain! Let's get you two ta safety! Phil told me that you told him Rodney followed ya here! Considering he's on the prowl for your life, I don't want you out this late at night on your own! That's what he wants is ta get you alone and kill you, if you stay with someone at all times even in the day time,he can't get you alone. Here lemme take Cassandar off your back. (Carefully removes a sleeping Cassandar from Dakota's back and allowed her to clutch the front of his jacket then drapes his free arm around Dakota's shoulders saying) Let's go baby, you don't have ta be scared any more, I'm here now and if anyone wants ta hurt you,they'll go through me first. When we get ta the pond,I'll slip back up to my room and let the others find out your here through Phil. You do have those pendants with you don't you? (Notices fat dropletts of rain hitting the ground and says) Let's move sweetheart, it's starting to rain and I don't want ya ta get sick!  
Dakota slips her throbbing right arm around her dad's waist then nods and says: Of course I do! They're still in my pants pocket where I put them before Cassandar and I left home. (Mentally cringes then says) Yeah, I knew what the consequences that you laid down would be if I was ta have left the Brotherhood earlier than the agreed upon date would be suspension from Hockey and battle. Yes and I also knew what would've happened if I had runaway with Cassandar and had ta be found by Darren.  
Dakota and Duke who was carrying a soundly sleeping Cassandar in his arms followed by Phil, walked out the back exit that Thrash turned around and closed behind them once   
Phil had exited and quickly headed directly over to the Pond where he and Thrash opened the doors to allow Dakota and Duke who was still carrying Cassandar inside. Then   
Duke laid Cassandar right back on Dakota's shoulders then spoke to her saying: I know a short cut up to the livin area, so I'll be in my room when Tanya brings you ta see me. Just make on you haven't already seen me so they won't become suspicious alright? (Sees Dakota nod then says) Good,I'll see you in a bit. (Drops a kiss on the top of Dakota's head and one on a sleeping Cassandar's head then quickly heads to the living area through his hidden short cut until he could no longer be seen)  
Phil: You can just sit Cassandar down in one of these seats so she can rest.  
Dakota: Not a good idea, she's too small ta stay sittin down on her own. Cassandar will only fall out and get hurt.  
Mookie nods and says: Good point! She's sick and too small to stay seated on her own! It's best if she stayed the way she is. I can hang around a bit longer to help out. (Looks over her shoulder at Thrash and says) You can go on back to the shop, I'll be there as soon as we're done here!  
Thrash nods then turns and leaves the pond to go back to Captain Comics for the late shift  
Phil hurries away then stops,turns around and comes back saying: Arragh! I almost forgot! Do you have anything that I can show that you're who you say you two are? Just in case they should question your legitimacy?  
Dakota reaches into her left pants pocket with her left hand and pulls out a charm pendant in the shape of a heart that was broken down the middle then reaches into Cassandar's right sleeper pocket and pulls out a teddy bear shaped pendant that was broken down the middle and says: Here, take these. If they question you then give them these! If Nosedive still questions the authenticity of the charm,then bring him up here, my half of the pendant will match his right down ta the smallest detail. Oh and here! (Takes the teddy bear from Mookie's hand then says) Take Mister Snuggles with you! Wildwing gave him to Cassandar as a birthday present! He'll recognize the bear instantly!  
Phil carefully takes the pendants and the teddy bear from Dakota's hand and hurries down the aisle,across the ice and disappears into the locker room where he enters the code into the elevator security system and heads down below ice level hoping that the Ducks had come back from where ever they were and exits the elevator to find Nosedive, Wildwing and Tanya sitting around Drake 1 then says: Oh great you're back! (Gives Wildwing and Nosedive the pendants for their inspecitons then says) Do you recognize these pendants?  
Nosedive takes the broken heart pendant and reaches into his pants pocket to pull out the other half of the long forgotten charm that he matches up and says: Where did you get this Phil? I gave this to Dakota on our third anniversary before we were even stranded here!   
Wildwing takes the broken teddy bear pendant then reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out the other half to match it up then says: This pendant belongs to Cassandar! I won it for her during the Winter Solstice Carnival back home....... (Lets his voice trail off then says) Where did you get these?  
Phil feels the bear then says: Oh and here! (Gives the bear over to Wildwing)  
Wildwing notices then takes the stuffed bear from Phil's hand and cries: Mister Snuggles! This belongs to Cassandar! Where did you get this bear? I gave it to Duke to give to Dakota to give to Cassandar as a birthday present!  
Phil: There's a beautiful teenaged female duck up at ice level with a small child sacked out on her back dressed in a bunny outfit. The girl's about Nosedive's age and the little kid's about four or six give or take a few years.  
Nosedive: Details Phil,give us details! What do they look like?  
Phil: The blonde haired girl wearing black and gold hiking boot style shoes,dark blue jeans that are form fitting and stop below the tongue of the shoes and a dark blue tshirt with a vest the same color as your shirt Nosedive,the brown haired child is wearing an adorable pink shirt under a pair of pink and purple bunny shaped overalls with a maroon and silver shoe on her left foot and a teal and white shoe on her right foot with a bell at the toe of each shoe. One has golden blonde hair that reaches below her belt held up in a pony tail with a thick rubber band and has feathers the color of the first snow fall of winter and gorgeous blue eyes behind expensive eye glasses. The other girl has glossy dark brown hair pulled out the back of a hat in the shape of a bunny's head with ears on top in a pony tail that reaches below her shoulder blades with pale blonde feathers and gorgeous green eyes and bandages around her left wrist that are stained with dirt, sweat and what looks like blood and she's sucking her thumb, it might be for comfort I don't know; but she's sucking her thumb. I might add though, that the brown haired girl isn't awake, she's on the blonde haired girl's back sleeping and Nosedive's friend Mookie's there to keep her company. The blonde haired girl has a black and gold back pack while the brown haired girl has a pink and purple bunny shaped back pack. She says her last name is L'Orange and that Duke's her father.  
Wildwing: Well he is her father unless some catacalismic mistake happened and her name was misspelled and she was given to the wrong person to be raised.  
Tanya: But that's ridic, that's ridic- that's silly! It's like saying Sierra's position isn't Captain,it's bench warmer.  
Nosedive: Her name IS L'Orange and Duke IS her father.   
Wildwing: Let's go,Dakota and Cassandar are paitenly waiting for us up at ice level.  
Nosedive: So lets not keep them waiting any longer!.  
Wildwing and Nosedive,followed closely by Tanya,make a mad dash for the elevator that they rode up to ice level,got out,left the locker room and skidded across the ice and up the aisle while Wildwing went around the long way,Tanya and Nosedive went straight up the aisle.  
Nosedive reaches Dakota first and reaches out to pick up the pendant,took his off to match up the enscription then looks into her eyes and says in a voice that was close to tears: D-Dakota! (Speaks to Dakota saying) Sorry about this, they've been buggin me to be more mature lately! You're really turning into a woman on me now! No more rough housin with you now huh?  
Dakota looks up into the same blue eyes that she'd fallen in love with and says: Nosedive?! My status as a girl never stopped ya from rough housin with me before has it? Who says ya gotta act more mature? You're as mature as ya wanna be.  
Nosedive pulls Dakota into his arms saying: It's been so long! You've definitly grown up on me! What happened to the Dakota that I knew a year ago? She was flat as a board!  
Dakota lays her head over Nosedive's heart saying: Watch it Dive, I can still knock ya on yer backside with Cassandar sleepin on my back. Hormones are what happened! They sprung up overnight as did an unwanted guest that has to come. I know the one year mark finally came! I had began ta think that it'd never get here! Ooh be careful! Sleepin toddler on my back! Don't wanna wake her up now do ya? She's sleepin peacefully now and that's the way I wanna keep it! The longer she sleeps the less I have ta chase after her!  
Wildwing comes up beside Mookie and says: You can go now Mookie,I'll handle Cassandar from here. Thanks for staying here with Dakota! (Watches as Mookie sat the bags down then leaves then carefully takes Cassandar's body off Dakota's back and into his arms to give Dakota's back a rest and says) Cassandar, can you hear me? Answer me honey! (Gently coaxes Cassandar's thumb out of her mouth saying) Time to take the thumb out of our mouth now. We're a big girl and big girls don't suck their thumbs any more.  
Cassandar removes her thumb then opens her eyes only to be reminded that everything was in pairs and closes them again but not before saying: Winger? So so tyurd! (Reaches for her bear muttering sleepily) Miter Snuggles! (Mutters) Diver wuvs Kota! Kota marry Duckie? (Sticks her thumb back into her mouth and starts to suck it)  
Wildwing nestles the bear into Cassandar's arms saying: Big girls don't suck their thumbs! No more sucking your thumb! You monster! How'd you know that? (Glances at Dakota who shrugged then says) She figured it out on her own? No Dakota's not gonna marry Canard! Joey married Canard two years ago besides that, Joey's four weeks pregnant with their first child together! (Speaks to Cassandar saying) You poor thing! It's past your bedtime! You should've been in bed ages ago not still up wandering around Anaheim at eleven thirty at night! At least you can rest easier now that I'm here. (Removes Cassandar's bunny hat and smoothes down her bangs and lays his hand on her forehead saying) Cassandar! You should be in bed sleeping off this fever! Not up on your feet! Especially if you're on medication for your cold! Madison would have a fit if she knew you were out with a fever and a head cold in your slippers and jammies! (Recognizes the outfit she had on then says to Dakota) These aren't bunny overalls, they're bunny jammies! Why is she wearing her pyjamas?  
Dakota shrugs saying: I don't know why she chose ta wear her jammies and not her clothes. I tried ta change her into her street clothes before we left and she ran away saying wanna wear jammies! No clothes! Want jammies! She thinks Canard likes me the way you like me Dive.  
Wildwing sees the shoes then says: These are slippers not shoes! You my dear child, are silly! You left home in your jammies and slippers! Oh well at least now I won't have to wrestle you into your jammies!  
Dakota: Someone's caught themselves a nasty headcold from runnin with out a pair of shoes or hat,scarf,mittens and jacket on in the cool Puck World air.  
Tanya feels her jaw drop open and says: So Cassandar's the darling little brown haired girl that Duke has a picture of that he saved from Puck World! (Snickers saying) Next she'll torture you about getting married to Nosedive and having the wedding next week! (Spies the special wrist brace on Dakota's right hand and says) I wanna take a look at that hand of yours tomorrrow! There could be damage done to the muscles that you don't know about. (Removes the brace and says) Try and close your hand with out the brace on it! (Watches as Dakota tried to close her right hand then says) There's muscle damage done to your hand! No wonder you can't close it! (Slips Dakota's brace back onto her hand pulling the straps good and tight then says) I'll check it over tomorrow to see why you can't close your hand properly.  
Dakota: That's right. She already started torturing me about marrying Nosedive next week! There's a good reason why I can't close my hand properly, I was chasing after Cassandar trying to get her into bed, my foot hit a slick patch of moss in the cave and I went one way while my arm went the other. Justin finally got a hold of her and put her in the pop up playpen for the night and while Cassandar slept, Justin put this on to align my wrist muscles so they wouldn't heal out of porportion (Kneels down and pulls out a lunch bag style case and says) Cassandar's medication for her head cold, everything's in there.  
Tanya takes the carrier and says: Oh good! Medicine for her cold! (Notices Cassandar's soiled bandages around her wrist and says) We best get her up to the infirmary where she can be checked over! First off she needs those bandages removed and what ever is underneath cleaned up to prevent an infection from growing  
Wildwing nods then carefully cradles Cassandar in his arms trying not to wake her and says: Let's go! The sooner Cassandar's checked over, the sooner the bandages can be taken off,replaced,be put to bed for the remainder of the night and the sooner she can rest to get over her cold! (Heaves a sigh and says to a sleeping Cassandar) What am I gonna do with you?! I told you what would happen if you went outside on a cold day without bundling up to keep warm! But you just don't wanna listen to me do you? You'd rather find out the hard way what happens with nothing to keep you from getting sick!  
Nosedive takes Dakota by the hand and stoops down to pick up her bag and says: We live above and below the pond. Kinda cozy there and you know who is there too. I think he's still in his room taking a nap,so a visit from you will brighten up his life! (Feels how weak Dakota felt then wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close to him incase she fell faint and says in a low voice) Dakota are you gettin sick? You're weak! Or are you just tired? It is pretty late out so maybe what I'm feeling is your exhaustion from caring for Cassandar. Are you sick or tired sweetie?  
Dakota feels relief wash over her as she realized that her dad had kept his promise to her and says: It would be nice ta see him. (Answers back saying) Maybe a bit of both Dive. My joints are aching as are my throat,head and my eyes. I do feel a bit warm though it's not that hot outside.  
Tanya: He'd be thrilled to see you too! He's missed you, never let your birthday go by without thinking of you.  
Dakota: That's my dad for you. He's never too busy ta stop and think of someone else who isn't with him on their birthday.  
Tanya: Out of curiosity,just where were you during the period we were here?  
Dakota: With The Brotherhood of the Blade. My dad hammered out a stiff non flexible agreement that Cassandar and I stay together in the Brotherhood for safety reasons. While I was there I had ta finish the program I was in with a few modifications. Besides that I wanted ta stay behind and finish school, there were no rules in the Wintersston house for me ta live by so that's why I stayed behind ta finish school and ta look after Cassandar.  
Tanya: Why?  
Dakota takes a deep breath and says: Rodney's here with Draganus. How I know this is easy,he sent Cassandar a freakish letter saying daddy's coming ta get her. Which is impossible as Robert died shorty after she was born and he got to hold her before he passed. (Speaks to Nosedive saying) You did tell dad that we're goin out didn't you?  
Nosedive shakes his head and says: Just terrific! Two nut jobs in one city! Can our lives get any better than they already are?! (Lowers his voice and says to Dakota) Yes yes yes yes! When we met for the first time, he inquired about you and I told him we were dating and he made me promise to take good care of you. He said something about some guy named Kieegen eating the end of his Sabre for beating you up? (Becomes upset and agry saying) Just who is Kieegen? Someone you've got on the sidelines? You promised me there'd be no one on the sidelines! Now I find out you're cheatin on me? Is that how you're gonna treat me? By seein someone else behind my back? If it is then we're over Dakota! I'll stop wearing the ring and pendant and take down all the pictures of you from my walls! Who is this Kieegen guy and why are you goin out with him while we've been goin out for nearly three years? When were you ganna tell me about your other boyfriend Dakota? When we're married? When we have kids together?  
Dakota becomes sour saying: Just settle down Dive and I mean it! Simmer yer anger! I can still put you in yer place without violence! There is NO ONE on the sidelines. I just never wanted ta tell anyone I went out with someone before I met you. Lissen to me and lissen to me carefully,once upon a time I fell in love with Kieegen, I thought he was my only true love. Then after going out for two months he hit me and nearly broke my jaw. After he hit me that hard,I called it off. My dad taught me that if a guy hits me then say it's over and go find someone who will treat you better and that's why I allowed our friendship ta become a relationship. You treat me better than Kiegen ever did. I kept my end of the deal. My sidelines are empty.  
Nosedive feels the truth hit him then says: I...Dakota, I'm sorry! I didn't know you had someone before me! Duke never told me the full story behind you and Kieegen so I thought you were still seein him behind my back. (Becomes worried saying) Now I'm really starting to worry about you! You might be comin down with something! You said you were a bit tired and are feelin a bit sick. Duke's gonna flip his lid if he finds out you're comin down with something!  
Dakota squeezes Nosedive's hand saying: Kieegen and I are through Dive. He's moved on to Kimmie who lets him smack her around and I moved on ta you. That's why I never spoke of Kieegen. (Lays her head against his shoulder saying) Of course he will! This just might be an all out allergy cold setting on! There are certain things that I'm allergic to that are in the air at night! Just the scent of flowers was enough ta make my eyes water,my nose start dripping and my throat to become sore! If it is an allergy cold then there's nothing I can really do about it. So don't worry, you can't catch an allergy cold unless you have allergies like I do so you're pretty much safe though I'll be out of commission for a while until the cold runs it's course and leaves my body alone to heal and regain it's balanced level of normality that it was at before the cold.  
Nosedive snickers saying: Maybe your Karma is out of balance and needs Grin's immediate attention to get back in balance with the rest of your body!  
Dakota: If my Karma's out of touch with the rest of my body,it's because of the hormones that're racin through my body. My karma just hasn't caught up with the rapid changes in my body.  
After answering filling Nosedive in on her past relationship that ended with an almost broken jaw and reassurances that her sidelines were empty, they all hurried down the aisle and skidded across the ice,hurried into the locker room and into the elevator that took them up to where their quarters were located so that Tanya could snip off Cassandar's dirty bandages, clean up the wound rebandage it to ward off infection. Once the elevator stopped, Wildwing and Tanya rushed Cassandar to the Infirmary  
Nosedive feels how clammy Dakota's hand is and says: Your hand's clammy! When was the last time you had something to eat?  
Dakota: I had a large sugary meal before we arrived here and that was (Reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out her meal card and says) Oh! Has it been that long since I last ate?!  
Nosedive takes the meal time card from Dakota's hand takes a good long look at the time of her last well balanced meal and says: It's a miracle you're not in insulin shock right now! It's been nearly ten hours since you last ate anything with sugar in it! I'm checkin your blood sugar! It's gotta be low by now!  
Phil speaks to Dakota who wasn't listening saying: As for sleeping arrangements you can bunk in with Nosedive until we get you settled in else where. I could make millions off of you boobie! You're gorgeous! Absolutley beautiful! Model material!  
Dakota glances over her shoulder and says: Take it up with my paternal agent Phil! Don't be too surprised if he says no ta your every insistant demand! I'm a whole year and four months younger than Dive is! So he's still completly in charge of me. Take it up with my dad. Think about what I told you earlier Phil, you just might change your mind and wanna wait awhile before askin him.  
Phil: Where's your paternal agent? I wanna have a few words with him!  
Nosedive: No you don't. You don't wanna mess with her paternal agent. Trust me on this one Phil you DO NOT want to mess with the elder L'Orange 'cause he's likely to tell you where to go and how quickly you can get there. Maybe even give you a few options on how to get there the quickest way.  
Phil: Oh you mean Duke?  
Dakota: No we mean Wildwing! Of course we mean Duke! He's my father remember I told you when we first met? Yeah that's right, he's extremly protective of his only child. Do you remember what I told you my dad would do to you if you continued to pester him about modeling me? (sees Phil nod then says) Are you goin back on our deal? You made a deal not to pester me about modelling so that my dad won't do any physical harm to you if he found out.  
Phil remembers Dakota's warning about her dad then rethinks his strategy then says: I'm not goin back on OUR deal Dakota. This,is a business deal that can wait! I'll talk to him first thing in the morning!  
Dakota whispers to Nosedive: Not if I get ta him first he won't! I tell dad everything that goes on! If I tell him this tidbit, he's completly sunk! Knowing daddy the way I do, I have a clear insight on how he's gonna react when he finds out Phil wants ta model me! He got enough of it from my mother who was a model and walked out on me shortly after I was born to go back to modelling taking my sister with her. So nine times out of ten he's gonna say no. (Hears Nosedive start snickering then hesitates about leaving the elevator not certained if she was welcomed at the living area saying) Are you sure I'm welcomed up here? After all, I did just walk in off the streets of Anaheim not twenty minutes ago.  
Nosedive picks up Dakota's hand gently tugs her away from the elevator saying: Hey it's alright sweetheart! You're apart of the team that Canard formed now. You and Cassandar are the missing links we've paitently been waiting for! Now let's get your blood sugar checked to see if you need a sugar booster! (Guides Dakota over to the couch,sits her bag down on the floor then sits down and says) C'mere and sit beside me so I can check your blood sugar levels. (Waits while Dakota sat down then says) Where's your testing kit,insulin and needles?  
Dakota shrugs off her back pack and opens her it pulling out the cooler with her insulin pens then a black leather carrying case that held her testing supplies and hands it to Nosedive who opened it.  
Nosedive gets out the monitor and testing strips then picks up her left middle finger pricks it with the pricker then squeezes a small droplette of blood onto a test strip that he slid into the monitor and waited while it checked her blood then says: 2.5! You need sugar now! You're close to going into shock! (Opens up Dakota's cooler and pulls out a ready filled needle, removes the cap and says) Here, let's get this into your body before you have anything to eat. (Turns the dial to 48 units then pokes it into Dakota's arm and presses down until it was all the way down and gives a ten count)  
Tanya comes into the living area and sees how fast Nosedive was tending to Dakota and says: I guess you don't need me for the insulin shots do you?  
Nosedive removes the needle from Dakota's arm then resets the needle back to 48 units,caps it, then zips up the kit and cooler and says: Not this one, but there are times when she'll need you to keep an eye on her and keep Phil from offering her sugary snacks. Here Tanya, (Hands her the cooler saying) while you're at it, could you put this cooler in the fridge so that it keeps cool? It's Dakota's insulin pens. If you want you can whip her up something really sugary right now before she goes into shock. The sooner she has sugar the better off she'll be. What's in the fridge for her to eat?  
Tanya takes the small cooling chest and says: I'll mark this right away so that no one throws it out. (Opens the drawers and finds a black marking pen and in big bold letters writes "DAKOTA'S ISULIN-DO NOT THROW OUT" on the front of the cooler then puts it in the fridge saying) Well we've got ham and cheese, top slice hot dog buns, plenty of pop and plenty of ice cream. The best kind of ice cream for now would be Chocolate Brownie Delight since it is sweet or how about one of those Nestle Ice Cream Sundaes? They're really rich and sweet!  
Nosedive notices that Dakota had her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed and breathing labored and becomes alarmed saying: T'day Tanya! Just bring her something, she's going into shock! (Speaks to Dakota while stroking her cheek saying) Stay with me Dakota,don't pass out! Sugar is on it's way for you to devour and regain your sense of balance.  
Tanya pulls out a Chocolate Fudge Brownie sundae,removes the lid and protective plastic, then pulls out the chocolate sauce, flips the lid then sticks it into the microwave for a few minutes then takes it back out and squeezes a big puddle over top of the small amount already on the sundae then sets it down and sticks a spoon into it then rushes it over to Dakota saying: Here,eat this before you go into shock any further than what you are! I put extra sauce on it to give you a powerful shot of sugar!  
Nosedive: Can you handle eating this whole sundae Dakota?  
Dakota lifts her head,picks up the sundae and begins to devoure it until there was nothing left but a few drops of chocolate sauce then sets the empty container on the table infront of her.  
Nosedive wraps his arm around her waist and gently stroke's Dakota's hair saying: Feeling better? Want a ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of pop now? That's probably about all we have in the fridge! So we'll make it up to you tomorrow morning!  
Dakota begins to feel the light headedness slowly lifting and says: I'll feel better after I've had a decent supper. That sub sounds great right now, I'm hungry. You know how to make it the way I like it Dive, why don't you go make it and I'll lay back for a while?  
Nosedive eases Dakota back against a few pillows then says: Sure, I'll make you a sub just the way you like it made. No lettuce, just ham and cheese with mustard right? (Sees Dakota nod then goes and makes six subs: four for Dakota and two for himself and pours them each a glass of rootbeer then brings it back over and sits it down on the table saying) Here Dakota, eat before you pass out from hunger!  
Dakota sits up and begins eating the ham and cheese subs that Nosedive had made until they were both gone and her glass was empty then says: Now I feel much better. The dizziness has subsided.  
Tanya finishes her own supper and says: When do you eat next? How long before your next insulin shot?  
Nosedive: Not until tomorrow night, that's when she eats again after that it's not until her blood sugar goes down low enough for concern. You can check her blood sugar while she sleeps.  
Tanya: Dakota won't need to bunk with me when there's a room on the other side of Sierra's room she can have! (Realizes what she just said and says) Oh that's right! You don't know yet! Sierra was Sierra back on Puckworld, her trainer and care taker took her back to her world right after we were all assembled and she gave us our presents. She's here but not in great health, she woke up this morning with a fever of a hundred and nine,a sore throat and throbbing head. You won't be able to see her until she's up on her feet again. I had to dig out the old medical charts and figure out what I gave her back then that helped her kick this virus that came back again. Won't you know that we're checking your blood? The feelin of something pricking your finger might wake you up it's painful maybe even beyond pain.  
Dakota shakes her head and says: No, I've grown accustomed ta someone prickin my finger ta check my blood sugar levels. Shawn did it all the time back home. He was the one in charge of keeping me on track with my shots. There's a chart that tells you where my sugar levels are and what the code for it is. If it's dangerously low then it's code red and high alert, meaning load me up with as much sugar as you can find. So Sierra was Sierra who had to leave? She was sick the last time I seen her, could this be the same bug from back then? Moving her around so much could very easily have made the bug come back with a vengance. It wasn't a wise decision to move her out so late at night, but her trainer and care taker wasn't given much choice was he? Either get her up and out or all hell breaks loose and she was in no shape to fight a loosing battle on her end. (Picks up her testing kit and hands it over to Tanya who takes it as she says) Since your the medical expert, you keep ahold of it. Lord knows that if I keep it, I'll loose it somewhere.  
Tanya takes the kit saying: I'll take good care of this for you. I'll keep it on hand at all times or do you have extras that you carry around? What about allergies? Who keeps those pills for you? Oh don't tell me! I know this one! Your dad keeps them right?  
Dakota shakes her head and says: No, that's the only one I have. Where ever I go it has ta go with me along with an insulin pen. Do you need me ta write any of this down for you? That's right,he's the one who pays close attention to when I get my pill so that I don't miss one and wind up having a severe allergy attack that'll send me to the emergency room at the hospital. Not his favourite place. Oh and my heart and blood medication which is still in my back pack in the medical chest. There's a chart on the lid on the inside that says what pills to give me when and how many to give me.  
Tanya shakes her head and says: No I can remember that. You upgraded to the ready filled insulin pen? That's a far better cry then using the syringe and vial of insulin. For road trips we'll take the entire cooler and the entire testing kit. As long as I know who has your allergy pills, I won't worry about any allergy attacks setting on due to the lack of the pill in your system! (Picks up Dakota's bag and waits until she was on her feet then says) Come on and let's get you settled in! Mallory's not here right now, she's at the mall. So she'll be along later and you two can catch up on old times in the Miltary. Canard and Joey now have their own private family sized quarters that they sleep in together in one bed in their new quarters so Canard's old room is off of Sierra's room and it's empty so you can have that. Sierra who is sick with a running temperature that I ought to check again. Wow! for a bag with all of your worldly possessions in it, this thing's pretty light! Must be the way it's packed that keeps it so light! (Comes up with an idea and says) Duke's still in his room, so why don't I take you to the roomn next door to Sierra's room and get you settled in then I'll take you to Duke's room?  
Dakota stands up and gets one last hug from Nosedive who cleared their dirty dishes and garbage then says: I'll let you know when you can come and brush out my hair, I've something for you as a belated birthday present. (Kisses his cheek then follows Tanya to the quarters that Canard once slept in,opened the door and says) Well here's your new room, your neighbor is sound asleep right now and I want her to stay that way. You can decorate any way you want, there's an entire bedroom suite in here, the bed just needs bedding and the room a lamp so you can see what you're doing.  
Tanya turns and says: Here we are Dakota! Come on in!  
Dakota follows Tanya right inside and says: So I sleep here? I highly doubt I'll be making any noise to wake Sierra up. I'm dead on my feet as it is. Oh you don't have ta worry about linen for my bed. I have my own with me!  
Tanya turns and says: That's right! Where'd you think you were gonna sleep? With Nosedive?  
Dakota snickers and says: Well that's where Phil said I'd be sleeping. He also mumbled something about a contract ta be a model? I don't know, I didn't hear all of what he said. Just the part about a Hockey Contract and that was all I heard. (Reaches deep down into her bag and pull out a beautiful patch work quilt and multi colored bed sheets then says) Liking it? I made it in Quilting Class back home as my final year end project for extra credits and marks. (Begins spreading the bottom sheet over the mattress until it was pulled taunt then spread the top sheet out tucking the ends under the end of the mattress then spreads the quilt over the top sheet saying) There! My bed's made so now I don't have ta do it when I come back in ta go ta bed later on tonight after father/daughter time with dad.  
Tanya notices the bedding and says: That is absolutly gorgeous bedding! (Reaches out and touches the quilt saying) Oh it's so soft and warm! Does Cassandar have bedding for herself? (Opens the linen closet back up and puts the spare set of sheets away saying) I'm jealous now! You have better bedding than I do!  
Dakota: Oh don't be jealous Tanya! Give me the right materials and I can whip you up bedding just like this! (reaches back into her bag and pulls out bunny, teddy bear, puppy and kitten printed bed sheets,puts them into a plastic bag and says) Yep,these are hers! Aren't they adorable? Made 'em myself ta make her feel safe at night. Somewhere in here is my sabre and sheath and bedding for my dad. Oh and bedding for Nosedive that I made during my spare periods. (Spies her sabre and the plastic bags that held bedding she made for Nosedive and her dad and pulls them out saying) Ah-ha! Found you! I knew you were in there somewhere! (Picks up the bag with her dad's name on it and the bag with Cassandar's bedding in it then attaches her sabre sheath to her belt then put the delicate blade away saying) There, now I won't drop it somewhere! It took an entire year ta successfully build! It was my mother and uncle's sabres and the quality wasn't all that great! I had ta scrap the original designs and redo them all over again from the hilt up! Oh wait! I almost forgot that I have somethings for my dad! (reaches into her back pack and pulls out her awards case and a large manilla envelope addressed For Duke L'Orange's eyes only and says) I have to give these to my dad or I'll loose them and they can't be replaced! (Spies her medical chest then pulls it out saying) Oh and my other medication for my heart and blood. Can't miss out on takin this stuff or it's lights out for me permanetly. Yeah Phil mumbled something about sleeping in Dive's room for the night. I doubt he wants me in there. He likes his space and I like mine and dad doesn't want any grand kids anytime soon, he'd kill Dive if it happened anytime soon.  
Tanya groans and says: I thought that's what he said. Why would you want to sleep in Nosedive's bed? You're a girl and he's a boy! Boys and girls don't sleep together unless they fall asleep on eachother or unless they're married. Wildwing won't let Phil drag you into being a model! He's the one who makes team decisions and if that's not a priority then the answer's always NO. Now then you still haven't seen Duke, so let's go see if he's awake yet. Before we do, do you have something to show him incase he questions you?  
Dakota hesitates then nods,reaches up and unfastens a golden heart shaped locket from around her neck then says: Yeah, here take this. My dad gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday so that I wouldn't feel lonely with out him near by.  
Tanya takes the locket from Dakota's hand then leaves Dakota's new quarters with her behind her and heads down the hall to Duke and Grin's room and knocks on the door saying: Duke you up yet? There's someone here to see you and they've come a very long ways.  
Duke gets up off his bed,walks to the door to answer it and opens it saying in a fake groggy voice: Someone here ta see me? Who?  
Tanya hands Duke the golden heart shaped locket and says: Is this familiar to you?  
Duke pretends to becomes fully alert at the sight of the locket that he takes from Tanya's hand and says: Tanya, where did you get this? It belongs ta my daughter Dakota! I gave it to her on her thirteenth birthday! How'd you get it?  
Tanya moves out of the way to reveal his mystery guest and says: Answer your question as to where I got that locket? I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up with eachother. (Turns and leaves Dakota and Duke alone to catch up.)  
Duke holds his arm out for Dakota to slip under then guides her inside and unfastens the chain that held the locket and relaced it back around Dakota's neck and under her hair saying: Here, this way you'll always have me in your heart Dakota. (Notices the bag and case then says) What's in the bags? Goin somewhere that I don't know about? What's in the case? Pictures? Sketches? Doodles? I meant what I said to you, use the buddy system at all times and always let someone know where you'll be incase Rodney comes calling. If you're gonna be out for long periods of time,then take Grin with you. He'd like ta Tango with Rodney as much as the rest of us would  
Dakota snickers saying: Dad don't give up your hockey career to persuit acting, you're a lousy actor! No,somethin I made in Quiltin Class for you. Consider this your father's day present a year over due!  
Duke releases Dakota then takes the bag saying: Now I believe you have papers for me? Oh lets say a certain certificate and two certain letters and documents for grades? What is it? Clothes?  
Dakota reaches into her vest pocket and pulls out a sealed manilla evelope that had the ensignia of the Brotherhood on it containing the letters, report cards and her diploma then hands him the awards and medical cases saying: Here you go dad, just the way I promised. Unopened and untouched. After you've opened the bag,open the case and find out what I've been doin with my time while I was away. Open the bag and find out what's in there for you. Oh and before I forget,here's all my heart and blood medication for you to keep track of all over again. It's safer with you that way Cassandar won't get into it and mistake it all for candy.  
Duke takes the envelope and medical case from Dakota's hand saying: Thank you! I 'preciate you not openin this! I'll look 'em over in the mornin after a good night's sleep. Ahh yes your heart and blood medication! I'll keep that for now but Tanya's the best one to keep strict track of these,that way Cassandar will NEVER get her little mitts on the medication. (Opens the bag and pulls out a beautiful quilt saying) Oh sweetheart it's beautiful! It'll keep me cozy on cold nights like tonight! (Gives Dakota another tight hug then releases her saying) I'll put it on my bed when you go ta bed for the night! (Sees homemade sheets then says) Oh? Matching sheets! How sweet of you! You're too much! (Spies something hanging from Dakota's belt and removes it saying in a furious tone of voice) This is absolutely unacceptable Dakota! You know that's no way to treat a Sabre! It hangs on your sleeve not danglin precariously off of your belt! If this is how you're gonna treat your sabre,then I'll keep it until you can show me that you'll treat it with respect!  
Dakota defends herself agains the accusations saying: I wasn't given an outfit like yours! (Removes the sheath saying) I was just given this sabre sheath that hangs from my belt and one that goes across my back and a box of small patches that I was told to iron on my pant leg and that was all that I was given!  
Duke finally sees the sabre sheath then starts feeling badly for becoming angry at Dakota and says: I'm sorry Dakota, I didn't see the sheath. I thought you just had the sabre stuck through your belt. I know you don't have an outfit like mine, they don't give 'em out all that often. Besides, you're so small that they didn't have an outfit that would fit you properly. But a sheath is just as good as an outfit like mine. Forgive me for jumpin to conclusions about your blade? Wait, what's beside it?  
Dakota: How could I not forgive you? You didn't see the sheath on my belt so how could you have known about it? (Pulls the tube of Cassandar's drawings from her belt saying) Ah, Cassandar's master pieces, so many Madison had to put them in a sword sheath because the tube she was using was full. (Gives her dad the tube and old modified sword sheath saying) Here's the rest of Cassandar's master pieces.  
Duke nods and says: I'll do what I can with those patches they gave you and put them on your shirts and jackets so you won't loose the balde. That's right, how could I have known you had a sheath if I didn't see it? As a matter of fact, how did you get here? (Takes the tune and modified sword sheath saying) Someone was busy learning new things. Looks like she was in the process of learning to print her letters,her numbers and learnin to identify pictures with words and learning basic math and spellin and doin pretty good for a one year old. Looks like she was also learning to mix her primary colors to make other colors. Not bad, must be Madison's doing.  
Dakota: We were out hiking in the mountains when we walked through what looked like a steam disturbance and wound up here. Now that brings me to something else dad, Cassandar's gone back to sucking her thumb when she goes to sleep at night. Nothing I do will break her of that habit. I know you broke me of it some how so I know you'll break Cassandar of it the same way you did me.  
Duke pulls Dakota over to the sitting area,sits down and says: She's sucking her thumb again? Well I'll soon break her of that habit wether she likes it or not! Come and sit down for awhile. Now then, let's see what you've been doin with your time while you were away! (Opens the awards chest and sees the legendary medallion in it's full displayed glory surrounded by other medals and says) Dakota! You earned all these in a short one year time span?! (Lifts out the Medallion of Highest Honors and says in a breathless voice) No! No way! Is this what I think it is? (Looks at the medallion closely then says) Dakota! You of all people have earned the legendary Medallion of Highest Honors?! (Sets the medallion back into the case then pulls her into a tight hug that she gladly returned saying) Oh baby, I'm so proud of you for earning all these awards! I'm especially proud of you for getting the Medallion of Highest Honors! That is one tough medallion to earn but you did it in a year! I'll put these away for now. (Closes the display case and says) You and Cassandar unknowingly walked through a dimensional gateway and wound up here at night?? Oh well, you're like the rest of us, stuck here. Where is Cassandar anyways?  
Dakota sits down beside Duke and lays her head on his lap then pulls her feet up onto the couch to be more comfortable then says: We were trying to find out where we were when she sorta kinda fell asleep. She's in the infirmary bein looked after by Tanya, someone went outside with no jacket on, no scarf around their neck,no hat on their head,no mitts on their hands and no shoes on their feet and caught a cold.  
Duke wraps his arm around Dakota and gently strokes her hair saying: Well it's past her bedtime that's why she's fallen asleep so suddenly. Her small body couldn't keep up with the constant demand for energy and shut down sendin her to sleep. She did did she? Where was her nurse when this happened?  
Dakota: I don't know. No one knows where Aileen was when Cassandar went outside with no jacket on, no scarf around her neck,no hat on her head,no mitts on her hands and no shoes on her feet. So Shawnna took over caring for Cassandar until it was time for us to leave. I figured that was her problem. There's the element of sheer terror of the knowledge that Rodney escaped from prison for the second time in a row.  
Duke remembers that Dakota had diabetes and a weak heart and says in alarm: Have you eaten yet?! I almost forgot that you need insulin to keep your balance and sense of awareness! Did you get your insulin and dose of sugar yet? What about your heart and blood medication! You CAN'T go without that medication! I don't wanna loose you sweetheart! (Suddenly remembers Dakota's sever allergy problem and says) Did you take your allergy pill yet? You know you have ta take an allergy pill four times a day to keep your allergies under control!  
Dakota nods and says: Yes I had my insulin shot and dose of sugar already. No,I haven't had an allergy pill since dinner time! (Reaches into her vest pocket and pulls out her allergy medication bottle and opens it to shake out a pale blue pill into her hand then puts the lid back on the bottle and gives it to her dad saying) Here,since you've kept track of when I get a pill since I've been little, you keep ahold of these that way Cassandar won't mistake them for candy and eat them. Now I just need a glass of water to wash this down with. I don't know what pills to take on my own, the chart's confusing to me.  
Duke takes the allergy pill bottle from Dakota's hand saying: It would be best if I kept them out of reach from Cassandar's tiny hands and curious mind. Stay here a minute! I'll go get you a glass of water. (Gets up and goes over to his nightstand, picks up his extra water glass then goes into the bathroom to fill it up with water then comes back with the water, heads over to the couch where he sat down giving the water to Dakota saying) Here,take your pill before it gets any later than it already is. (Opens the case and begins to pull out the medication for that night and opens each pill bottle shaking out two pills from each one until he had the night time medicine ready then says) Here's your medication for your heart and blood  
Dakota takes the glass of water from her dad's hand and pops her allergy pill and all her other medication into her mouth then drains the glass of water and sets it on the table infront of her then says: Thanks, now you don't have to worry about my allergies or my heart and blood tonight. As for the shots, Dive took care of the insulin shot and Tanya took care of the sugar.  
Duke heaves a sigh of relief then says: Good! Did I just hear you right? Did you just say that Nosedive gave you your shot of insulin? The last thing I need tonight is to be awakend by Mallory tellin me you're havin an allergy attack due to your allergy pill not bein in your system. Nor do I wanna have Tanya come knockin tellin me your havin a full blown heart attack due to your blood clottin! I almost lost you once and that was the day I bowed out completly of the Brotherhood so that I could keep an avid eye on you to ensure you didn't over exert yourself and wind up in the hospital all over again! Your heart attack scared me to death! I thought I'd lost my only child until the doctors came out and told me that they saved you with a heart fresh from a young girl your age who died in a tragic accident. Pretty soon you'll be able to come off the medication that you're takin, they said until your ninteen so another three years of taking all these pills then your heart will be strong enough to beat on it's own. You'll have to continue takin the blood pills for the rest of your life to keep your blood from gettin too thick.  
Dakota nods and says: Yes, I did say that Nosedive took care of my insulin shot and checked my blood sugar. Canard taught him how to do it without messing it up. So far he's done a good job of taking care of me  
Duke: Alright that's it! (Musses up Dakota's neat ponytail teases her knowing full well how long she and Nosedive had been going out saying) How long have you two been goin out without tellin me?  
Dakota: At the time he gave me this pendant and promise ring, three years. Now it's four years. We met when I transfered into his school when the Academy shut down due to declining enrollment and lack of funds. We started dating oh about three months after that.  
Duke: You didn't have to remind me how long you've been goin out! I already knew you were dating him for three years! He told me himself! (Plays dumb saying) Gee,What promise ring? I see the pendant but where's the promise ring he gave you?! He never showed me his promise ring. (Thinks to himself) Of course Nosedive showed me his promise ring! He showed me the first night here! I wonder if Dakota will show me hers? Wait a minute! She knows he showed me his! Oh great I just played right into her hands like a rookie! Boy I never seen that one coming in a million years!  
Dakota: You know what my promise ring looks like! If you've seen Nosedive's ring then you've seen mine! They're exactly the same! I'm not fallin for that one! Try again dad. But since you asked me so nicely I'll show you. (Peels her left glove off and shows her father the promise ring that Nosedive had given her saying) Like it? Did he make a good investment with his savings?  
Duke takes a hold of Dakota's hand and examines the ring thoroughly saying: It's a promise ring alright. Oooh good quality gold! Short a few karats but it's a good investment for someone with limited resources to work with. Well at least you got rid of Kieegeen.  
Dakota peels off her hand brace and flexes the hand ensuring the muscles didn't sieze up on her saying: How did you know about Kieegen?  
Duke: The Brother Hood grape vine how else would I know about Kieegen's mistreatment of you? (Notices Dakota flexing her right hand and says) What happened to your right hand? You hurt it during your trainin with the Brotherhood?  
Dakota groans and says: I should never have asked. I hear you told Dive that Kieegen'll be eating the end of your sabre blade! No, I hurt it chasing a very hyper Cassandar who got into the chocolate and ate the equivalant of an entire cup of sugar around the cave trying to get her into bed. I hit a patch of slippery moss on the floor, half my body went to the left and my wrist went to the right. Justin caught her just as she was winding down and plopped her into the pop up playpen putting her blanket over her as she crashed then treated my arm as best as he could. By the way my dear paternal agent, (sits up laying her head on Duke's shoulder saying) Phil would like a few words with you about me modellin.  
Duke snickers and says: That's right,you should never have asked me. You should know by now how I know about anything. Hey,I'm only lookin out for my baby daughter who isn't a baby anymore! How did she get into the chocolate if Justin kept it under lock and key?! (Kisses the side of Dakota's head saying) That's right honey, Kieegen WILL eat the end of my sabre if I ever get my hands on him! Phil wants ta chat with me does does he? I'll take care of Phil in the mornin,he's probably gone ta bed for the night. Lemme see the blade of your sabre honey, the hilt is beautifully crafted! (Picks up Dakota's brace and says) Give me your hand! (Slips the brace back onto her hand pulling the straps tight enough so that the brace conformed to her hand then says) Don't be leavin this off for too long. The muscles need this brace to keep them in line. But for tonight, try to sleep without it on your hand. If it's still tender in the morning, then put the brace back on and Tanya will start muscle therapy with you to stimulate the weak muscles.  
Dakota unsheaths her sabre bringing out the blade and hands it to her dad blade first saying: Here's the blade. I was told that these were the ones mom and her brother did a dismal job on, so I remodled them to make them stronger and better able to with stand any type of attack.  
Duke takes the handle of the sabre saying: You've learned one important lesson while you were there and that's always hand a bladed weapon to someone with the hilt facing them and the blade in the flat of your hand. (Studies the blade saying) You did a terrific job on remodelling those old hunks of junk that your mother and her brother made. (Pings it with his fingers and hears a clear echo saying) Beautiful! Just beautiful! A perfect echo means it's superbly crafted and has no flaws in it! The blade's made out of what? Diamond? Or metal?  
Dakota: It's a solid diamond duck sabre that has a silver blade and a gold cross bar. The original blades were made out of copper and were rusting away to nothing when I got them.  
Duke spies an object embedded into the bottom of the blade near the cross bar and says: What's this? (Carefully lowers the blade until he could clearly see what the object was and says) The shooting star pendant I gave you on your third birthday! You put that in the blade? (Looks closer then says) Oh wait a minute! You stinkin sneak! You've embedded two objects into the blade one on each side! (Flips the blade over and says) Here we go! I was lookin at the wrong side! Ohh the other pendant I gave you! You put it in the blade too? Why? Did you say you were given two incomplete sabres to work with?  
Dakota: That way if something ever happened to me and some stranger returned my blade to you, you'd know it was mine and not a cheap replica. Not that anyone can reproduce this thing. Isn't that what you taught me when I was little? Yes I did say I was given two incomplete sabres to work with. Justin gave me the sabres that mom and Dwight started making before they left the brother and sisterhoods.  
Duke heaves a sigh saying: So that's why this is so sturdy! You welded two completly different sabres into one! It's not all that heavy to lift! This should last you a life time! That's exactly what I taught you and you learned it well! Now if anything does happen to you and this is brought to my attention, I'll know it's yours and not a replica! (Hears someone knocking on the door the gives the sabre back to her to put in the sheath and says) Come on in (catches sight of Grin entering and says) Grin, you've got a visitor from home here to see you!  
Grin: A visitor? here to see me?  
Duke snickers and says: No they came all the way here from home just to see Phil! (Sees the look of horror on Dakota's face then says) Don't give me that look!  
Dakota: I didn't get stuck here just to see him! It's bad enough that he wants you to agree to model me! I wouldn't travel anywhere to exclusively see him! I'd turn and run in the other direction as fast as my poor tired feet could carry me!  
Grin: Who and where?  
Dakota pops up over the back of the couch and says: Hi Grin! It's been a long time since we last seen each other!  
Grin begins to smile and walks right over to the couch where he gives Dakota a hug saying: Dakota! My small friend! How've you been! (Feels something round and smooth on Dakota's third left finger and says) There's something on your third left finger that is poking me in the back! Let me see your third left finger Dakota. Something's not right with your other hand!  
Dakota shows Grin the promise ring that Nosedive had given her saying: Why do you want to see my third left finger for?  
Grin studies the promise ring and feels the love radiating from it and says: Someone loves you very much! So much that they've made a vow on the ring not to have anyone on the sidelines while they still harbour feelings of love towards you and only you. So who's the mystery man Dakota? Someone I know? (Nabs her right hand and says) What happened here? A loose puck almost take off your hand?  
Duke heaves a sigh and says: No, Cassandar decided to eat way too much sugar and Dakota chased her around the caves tryin to put her to bed for the night. She went one way, her arm went another and Justin caught Cassandar and put her to bed then tended to her hurt wrist. Who do you know that wears the other half of the same pendant that Dakota's wearing and has a ring on their third right finger?  
Grin: No! Is it Nosedive? Is that your soulmate? Nosedive? (Gives Dakota another hug saying) You're naturally aligned karma is out of balance and is causing mayhem in your body! I feel a fever starting to make itself known,your throat is starting to hurt and your head,eyes and joints are all aching due to the imbalance of your karmas! You need to get some rest and then we need to do some heavy duty meditation to get you balanced out again to keep the harmony from being destroyed. Unfortunately it's too late now! The harmony inside has been disrupted by the presences of allergens in the air that have thrown your body out of balance! You're sick and I can tell! You should do nothing tomorrow except sleep!  
Dakota nods and says: That's right and we celebrate number four in a few more days. I do feel off kilter and yes it's because of my allergies! I was around a flower garden when Cassandar fell asleep and the pollen really did a number on me. Though I might be catching Cassandar's cold,the monster is starting ta feel better because I've caught her cold! My karma's out of balance thanks ta mother nature and her hormonal changes to my body that happened too fast for my karma ta catch up to.  
Grin: You picked the right guy to date Dakota! He has tremendously good karma towards you. If you do as I say to do, you'll be back to normal in a few weeks! Now that you're here there's not gonna be any skipping your meditation periods! I'll ensure you don't miss any meditating time with me! (Spies a case on the table and says to Dakota) Can I?  
Dakota nods,picks up the case from the table,hands it to Grin and says: Sure go ahead and open it.  
Grin takes the case from Dakota's hand and opens it saying: So many medals! Ohhh! It does exist! I never thought I'd live to see the day someone I know would bring this home! No one has ever earned this medallion since Drake DuCain's time! Now we've one more thing to gloat about and that's the fact that you earned the legendary medallion! I'm so proud of you Dakota! Earning a legendary medallion that no one has ever earned in centuries!  
Dakota: Thanks!  
Grin: Where's Cassandar? If you're here, then where is baby Cassandar?  
Dakota takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out saying: She's in the infirmary being looked after by Wildwing, though when she's out of the woods and into the clearing,she'll wanna sleep with dad until we get her a bed of her own to sleep in.  
Grin feels the blood rush from his head and face then grabs the back of the couch for support then says: What happened to Cassandar?!  
Dakota: Someone went outside with no jacket,hat,scarf,mittens on their hands and no shoes on their feet and caught a cold.   
Duke: I thought you looked flushed and now that I look at you, (cups his daughter's face in his hands and tips it up towards him in the light saying) I can see that yer both sick and exhausted! So after you deliver the bad news to Wildwing, it's straight ta bed and no good night kiss for Nosedive until you feel better! He'll just have to live without a kiss goodnight until Tanya gives you the all clear. You Dakota are gonna do exactly as Grin says to do! Plenty of sleep and meditation for you after you're feelin better!  
Grin: Where was her nurse? Now then we should go and check in on Cassandar! (leaves the room followed by Duke and Dakota and heads to the infirmary where Cassandar lay sleeping while Wildwing held onto her left hand to signal someone was there for her and says) How is she? Any change from when she arrived? (Drops his voice then says) Someone else is sick as well! Dakota's not feelin well. It's a miracle her legs haven't given out by now she's so tired and weak! When you talk to her keep your arm around her to keep her stable. Oh and before you go to bed tonight, drop by Duke's room. There's somethin you oughtta see to believe.  
Wildwing looks up and shakes his head saying: No, she hasn't changed much. Though her blood pressure's up from where it was and she's breathing easier now that she's coughed up a bunch of gunk from her chest. Sure I'll drop by before I go to bed for the night. Thanks Grin,I'll keep an eye on Dakota while she's here. I can't believe that Cassandar managed NOT to fall asleep on her feet!  
Dakota: Well YOU try going with out your afternoon nap and see how you feel! At least now, she doesn't have to worry about being alone. (Turns and says) It's late why don't you two go on to bed? Cassandar and I will be fine! Since my sabre's dangerous,could you keep it for me dad? That way Cassandar won't be able to play with it and get hurt. (Removes her sabre sheath and hands it sheathed blade first to her dad who took it then got a tight hug and a swift kiss on the head from her father and watches as he and Grin head back to their quarters for the night then says) I really hate being the bearer of horrible news but yer not gonna like what I have to say. It's as they say, don't kill the messenger, kill the person who gave the message to the messenger.  
Wildwing gently squeezes Cassandar's hand then lays it down and leaves her side to speak with Dakota and drapes his arm around her to keep Dakota steady on her trembling legs saying: What is it?(Silently thinks to himself as he feels the lack of strength in Dakota's body) Grin was right!,she is weak! Which means she must be coming down with something! Poor thing, first she's in charge of Cassandar who is just getting over being sick and now she herself is coming down with a cold! Well I guess I'll just have to keep Phil away from Dakota until she's feelin better.  
Dakota takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out saying: Rodney's escaped from prison once again and he's with slime ball out searching for Cassandar to finish off what he started the first time around. To make matters worse,she has no family left to take care of her back home. Her father gave up his parental rights and no one knows where JC and TC are with the quads or where Madison is so the authorites are wanting to take her back and put her in an orphanage where she'll be neglected. (Feels something poking her in the side then opens her vest to see a thick envelope then says) Before I forget, here's your letters from Cassandar! We didn't know where to find you so her new nurse kept ahold of them until now.  
Wildwing heaves a frustrated sigh and says: So soon? I thought he was getting twenty to life for what he tried to do! Great! Now we have two things to worry about! Draganus and Rodney Lunarsston's obsession with killing Cassandar and Daktoa! Well,we'll just have to keep tighter security around Cassandar and not let her out on her own. That's what he wants, is to get her alone with no one around to help her out of trouble then kill her leaving her dead body for someone to find. No, when she's up and on her feet,we'll keep her close by after all, now that she's here she's the baby of the team . She doesn't go anywhere alone, always with a buddy that way Rodney can't get to her unless he goes through the buddy system. I know the perfect buddy for her to be with. I also know the perfect family for her to easily fit into! (Sees question marks in Dakota's tired eyes then takes the envelope from her hand and hits her in the head with it and says) Yours you ditz! Cassandar adores you and revers your dad! She calls him daddy all the time and he answers her the way he answered you at that age. He sucessfully raised you so why not Cassandar?! I'll let Duke deal with Phil's obession with Modelling in the morning.  
Dakota covers her beak to hide a yawn hoping Wildwing hadn't seen it and realize she was fighting her exhaustion and send her to bed saying: Yeah well, he doesn't know that she's here so she's pretty safe from his rampage. I know the perfect buddy as well,the only person that truly understands her terror and fear would be good old Grin. There's no way Rodney would dare to do anything to her if Grin's around. He tried to hurt Cassandar out in public back home outside the temple he lived in and her brother TK went in begging for sanctuary for Cassandar who befriended Grin who became her eternal guardian. He wants to give her a modelling contract along with a Hockey Contract. Of course you want to leave her in my dad's capable hands to raise and look after. I mean he raised me by himself solo. (Covers her beak to mask yet another yawn that definitly caught Wildwing's attention)  
Wildwing hears Dakota yawning then goes back over to Cassandar who had breifly awakened and said: I'll be right back alright? Don't get scared, I'll be back before you know I was gone. Now go back to sleep sweetie, that's it just rest. Mister Snuggles will guard you until I get back! (Speaks to the bear saying) Until I return, Mister Snuggles, you're in charge of Cassandar! (Tucks Cassandar's covers back up around her then tucks Mister Snuggles under the covers in her arms then drops a kiss on top of her head then straightens and turns his attention to an exhausted Dakota and grabs her by the wrist saying) You and me are takin a little trip back to your new quarters! Come on! (Exits the infirmary and pulls Dakota in the direction of the her new quarters then says) Go get out of your diry old street clothes and into your night clothes then get into bed and get some sleep! I mean it! I can tell your exhausted from having to worry about Cassandar! I'm here now and I'll take care of her needs. You need some sleep! Now go get into bed for the night and don't worry about Cassandar,she'll be fine with me near by! (Gives Dakota a tight supportive hug that she reluctantly returned then watches as she entered the empty quarters that she had moved into then went back to the infirmary to keep little Cassandar company.)  
Dakota enters her quarters and heads over to her bed,sits down then unlaces her shoes setting them down beside her bed then changes out of her smelly old street clothes and heads into her ensuite for a nice long hot shower washing her long hair rinsing her hair cleanser and dirt down the drain and washed the dust,sweat and dirt out of her feathers allowing the stress of caring for Cassandar to follow the dirty water and body wash down the drain,shuts off the water,steps out of the shower and grabs her hair towel and wraps it around her hair then one around her body and heads into her room feeling a ton lighter and begins dry off stepping into a pair of dark blue and gold shorts with a black tshirt and puts on clean ones then reaches into her endless bag to pull out her weapons case that she sat on her side table along with her ID holder thinking: I'm too tired to care about brushing it out tonight! Though I should go say goodnight to Dive! But Tanya didn't exactly say where his quarters are so how can I say good night to him? That voice is familiar to me somehow! I know the voice but; I couldn't see the body or the face. So why is that guy so familiar to me? The Wildwing I knew never wore any battle gear or a mask on his face. But then again everyone's changed in the year they've been here. Canard's married Joey who is months pregnant with their first child and Canard made Wildwing Team Captain which makes him Team Captain number one. (Suddenly remembers the pagers she had given Nosedive on his birthday,his brother on his and Canard on his and Joey on hers then thinks) Oh wait! I can beep him, that is if he's not sleeping already! I hope he still has his pager that I bought for him for his birthday present! (Pulls her phone out of her bag,turns it on to be greeted by the familiar dail tone then dials Nosedive's pager number leaving him a message to come to the girls quarters then hangs up. No sooner did she hang up then someone knocked on the door and she sat the phone on the bed,called out) Door's open! Walk right in! (Watches as Nosedive entered and said) Oh good I was afraid you'd lost the pager I gave you!  
Nosedive shakes his head and says: Nah I just put it in a safe spot. This thing's too expensive to loose! As is the cell phone you bought me back home! Though I've changed phone companies! (Notices that Dakota hadn't brushed out her hair and says) Anyone else in there besides you? How ya feelin since your shower?  
Dakota shakes her head saying: A whole lot better, a boat load of dirt,dust and sweat went down the drain as did a headache. Nope,this is my room alone.Though Sierra's on the otherside sleeping. Come on in and you can brush my hair for me.  
Nosedive enters the room and walks over to Dakota's bed where he sits down and pulls Dakota onto his lap and says: I know, I came from checking her temperature again. Still at one eleven, hasn't budged a single digit. This is week two day six and it hasn't dropped and we're all getting worried her fever might not break anytime soon. She's on the same meds she was on back home only stronger in hopes of giving the fever the shove it needs to break. Give me your brush and I'll get to work brushing out your pony tail. Did you want it tied back in a ponytail again? Where's my belated birthday gift that you said you had waiting for me to open?!  
Dakota hands Nosedive her brush and comb then takes off her glasses puting them in their case saying: No, I'll just leave it down for now and maybe I'll put it back up in the morning. (Opens up a small pocket on the side of her bag and pulls out two long thick pieces of elasticised ribbon out and hands them to Nosedive saying) You can braid it into two tails if you want to keep your hands busy. It's in the plastic bag all wrapped up. Open it to find out what it is that I've made you. Why not try just plain old fever reducer? In my bag somewhere, I have an extra bottle of Advil Fever Reducer that I used for Cassandar's fever.  
Nosedive takes the hairbrush from Dakota's hand and begins brushing out her hair saying: We tried fever reducers and they don't work on her fever. Somehow I get the feeling it's a magic enduced fever. Each time she uses her new magic for extended periods of time,she gets weak then a fever sets on for a short amount of time. Tanya's already waiting on Dragon to answer her question since he's been out of cell phone range for two days. From the sounds of the phone conversation I overheard, he's given her the recipe to make a special type of fever reducer but instructed her not to give Sierra any until a friend of his checks her over. I guess a martian mouse's immune system is different from ours. He's supposed to arrive tomorrow and check her over and we'll know then if she gets the fever reducer that was just made. I'd forgotten how thick your hair really is! (Continues brushing out Dakota's hair until he'd finished and says) There that's better! Now you won't feel like you still have a pony tail in your hair! Really though, you should leave it down and give your head a rest from these elastic bands that you wrestle into your hair when you tie it back. (Parts Dakota's hair into two thick tails ensuring that the part in her hair was even then began braiding the left tail until he was done and wrapped the thick ribbon around the end and tied it in a bow then began braiding the other side until it was done then tied the other ribbon around it in a bow then says) Now that's the way uh huh uh huh I like you! (Picks up the plastic bag that was sitting beside him and empties out several wrapped thick gifts and set to work opening each one until he had an entire bed ensamble and says) Thank you honey! The bedding's gorgeous and it'll keep me warm at night! Now I can throw my entire bedding set that's on my bed right now into the dirty hamper and put the bedding you made me on my bed! (Puts the bedding into the big plastic bag to make carrying it easier then stands up and heads towards the door with Dakota behind him and gives her a goodnight hug and kiss which caused Dakota to lean back then says) What's wrong honey? You never back away from me! Did I do something that offended you?  
Dakota heaves a tired sigh saying: No, I'm not feelin very well right now and I don't wanna infect you so no kissin until Tanya says it's all clear. Think you can live with out a kiss good night?  
Nosedive nods then says: If your sick then I don't want it! I can live with out a kiss good night! I haven't had one in a year and I still survived without one! Get some sleep Dakota, you're exhausted beyond belief! I'll see you later when you get up for somethin to eat alright? (Hugs her once more then kisses her cheek goodnight before heading to his quarters as Dakota watched then she herself went back into her own quarters to go to bed knowing that Nosedive was tearing apart his bed, putting the dirty bedding into the dirty laundry hamper and replacing it with his newer sheets that he had gotten as a belated birthday gift from her to keep him extra warm.)  
Dakota walks over to her bed,sits down then picks up her phone and dials her dad's pager number and leaves him a short message to respond to if he was even awake.  
A few minutes later her phone rang and her dad's voice flooded her ear  
Dakota: Hi dad, would you consider becoming Cassandar's adopted father?  
Duke hears his daughter answer then says: Whaddya want me to do?  
Dakota: Be Cassandar's adopted father? She has no family! Her mother was forced by Rodney's strange and terrifying behavior to leave Cassandar with me and go into hiding no one knows where the rest of her siblings are. Don't want to go back home and have her put in an Orphanage do you? I can pull up Puck World Adoption Papers that you can sign digitally if you're willing to take on a new child in your life. I mean she does call you daddy! Robert died when she was still an infant and Rodney went off the deep end,given the choice as to who she'd run to when life doesn't go her way,she'd rather run to your. She still has her mom but no one knows where she is. Madison left to go into hiding when Rodney went ballistic.  
Duke heaves a sigh and says: Poor kid no clue as to where her mother is! It's for the best no one knows where Madison is, when the time is right and Rodney's in Dimensional Maximum Security Prison, Sierra will bring her out of hiding.Well then that sorta leaves us with no choice. Just how soon can you pull up those papers? The sooner they're signed and sent,the sooner Cassandar's future will be brighter.  
Dakota: How's tomorrow sound? I'm too tired to do it now. You do realize that even if we do manage to go back to Puck World, that you'll have to squash the little Jewl Thief deep inside to raise Cassandar to be an honest person like me?  
Duke agrees saying: Yes Dakota, I realize that and I'm workin on it! Don't be too surprised if I do stay on the straight path that Ive been on since you were born to raise Cassandar! I don't want her to be involved with our past family history. It'd be best if you did that tomorrow! Your tiredness is seeping through to me in your voice. Hang up with me and go to sleep for the night! you know where I am if you need me at any time during the nigh or incase you have another night terror. I aint goin anywhere. Well my dear you're tired and I'm tired so we'd best go to bed for the night. Now good night sweetheart and I'll see you in the morning! Just remember, my bed's always open to you if those night terrors get the better of you alright sweetheart? So sweet dreams and good night.  
Dakota: Alright dad I'll remember to come crawlin to you now that I'm here when the night terrors get to be too much for me to handle alone. Night dad  
Duke hangs up with Dakota,sets his cell phone down then nestles into his pillow and falls back asleep  
Dakota hangs up with her dad and starts rummaging around in her back pack looking for her alarm clock  
Twenty minutes later,Mallory and Tanya came to say good night to her and were surprised beyond words at how long Dakota's hair was.  
Tanya stares at Dakota and says: Is that you Dakota? You look like,like a model! (Sees the redness around Dakota's cheeks then says) Are you sick Dakota? (Walks directly over to Dakota's bed and lays her hand under her bangs saying) You're fevered! You must've caught Cassandar's cold and an allergy cold all at the same time! Poor thing, you'll be in bed for a long while recovering! I like the tails! Who did them  
Dakota: Nosedive braided my hair. He loves braiding my hair at night,he always came up with an excuse to stay over at the Wintersston house just so that he could braid my hair at night. He does do a good job of braiding it doesn't he?  
Mallory: I had no idea that your hair was so long and thick! Are you sure we haven't seen you on the cover of some magazine before Draganus invaded Puck World? (Marvels at the two perfectly taunt braids and says) Yeah he does do a good job of braiding hair! He should become a hairdresser instead of a hockey player!  
Dakota shakes her head tiredly saying: Don't ever say that to his face,he hates the idea of becoming a hairdresser! He prefers hockey to playing with hair. This is just a past time for him and his brother. Nope,never modeled in my life except for baby pictures and school pictures but my hair was always tied back out of my face and eyes. Though you may have seen my twin sister a few times on a few magazine covers, her name is Noelle. My mom separated us after we were born, left me behind and took off with Noelle calling her Lorraine. From what old friends told me, she was taken away from our mother and put in a foster home because she refused to even acknowledge Noelle had family other then her. So with no one to contact, the CPS Worker dumped her in a huge foster home with seventeen other kids of varying ages.   
Mallory: You should leave it down more often! Elastic bands are a menace to a girl's hair! Especially hair like yours! You have a twin sister?! Duke has another kid out there?  
Dakota lays out lengthwise then pulls the covers up around her waist saying: Yep but like I said, Noelle doesn't know dad and I exist, she was raised on the eastern side of Puckworld and I was raised in DuCain Metro. She attended a private school and I switched into a public school when the private school I was attending shut down due to the age of the building and the ever increasing number of repairs that needed to be done. So they closed the school when I was a third grader and began lengthy repairs to it. I believe Sierra may have known her when she was there as Sierra. I plan on havin Dive rebraid it in the morning when I get up. It's hard work tying thick hair like this up all the time! It's so hard, that you could easily break your wrist pulling my hair through an elastic band if you haven't done it before. My dad never bothered with elastic bands, just scrunchies and hair ribbons. Oh wait, my mother was a model! She was pitch black with my hair cloring that had a dark gray streak in it and blue eyes brighter than mine,so maybe that's who you seen on the magazine covers all the time! My mother's name was Natasha Avondale, unfortunately she decided that marriage,two new born daughters and a husband weren't her cup of tea and annulled her marriage to my dad and gave up all her maternal and visitation rights to me but took Noelle with her to raise her. She sent support money but never bothered to send me a birthday card or present mainly like I said because she had Noelle with her and she didn't want Noelle to know anything about me and dad, so she kept her in the dark by saying I was still born and dad walked out on her.  
Mallory catches sight of Dakota's promise ring and heads over to her bed picking up her hand saying: This ring is gorgeous! It's a promise ring isn't it Dakota? Who're you promised to? Come on or we'll drag it out of you! Sierra's gotten good at finding people with her network,she'll find Noelle and bring her here and show her you're alive and probably fill in the blanks and dismiss the tall tale that Duke walked out on her.  
Dakota reaches into her back pack and pulls out a sweetheart's photo and says: Look familiar to you?  
Mallory takes the framed photo from Dakota's hand and says: That's Nosedive! You're promised to Nosedive? Why him and not someone else?  
Dakota finds a hook in the wall beside her pillow and hangs up the photo saying: Well I wasn't originally going out with Dive. I started out dating a bully of a guy named Kiegen Deneversston, an extremly long and boring story made short, Kiegen wasn't right for me and I found out in a hurry that he couldn't control his temper. He hit me once and that was the only time he hit me after that we were through. Oh he called me over and over again begging and pleading with me to forgive him for hitting me but I just never answered the phone. After that I transfered into the same school that Nosedive was at and we became friends then as time went on we started dating and became close to eachother. So close that when JB and Serenity died, he came knocking to see if I was alright in my time of sorrow. Kieegen never showed up at the funeral nor did he send his condolences.  
Mallory: Nice! Really nice! The family you stayed with suffered a double tragedy and he's no where to be found nor does he care! How did JB and Serenity die?  
Dakota: JB died of a blood infection and Serenity died from Sickle Cell Anemia. JB and Serenity died peacefully in their sleep at the same hour, leaving Shawn and the older boys in charge of keeping us younger kids out of the orphanage. Then dad was captured by slime ball and sent to a prison camp while I was in training with the Elites. I found out that Canard sprang him from prison through Shawn when I returned home. Then Brad disappeared for a couple of minutes then returned with my dad who told me that he wanted me to finish off my program in The Brotherhood where I'd be safe from harm for three years.Unless Rodney's presence became a security risk, which it did. If that happened,then there was an emergency claus that came into effect releasing me from my contract after a year instead of three years so that I could get Cassandar and find you guys and dad for safety. Rodney wants to kill me for saving Cassandar's life after he tried to kill her in a drunken stupor. (Stretches then yawns saying) Oh wow! I guess that you never know how tired you are from looking after someone, until you lay down somewhere comfortable and allow your body to relax for once in a life time! (Lays her down on the soft supportive pillow and is instantly sound asleep)  
Tanya picks up the cloth from the side table and goes into the bathroom, turns on the cold water and gets the cloth wet once more then shuts off the water and bathroom light,then brings out the cloth that she laid across Dakota's hot forehead under her bangs then pulls the covers up around Dakota's throat then goes and climbs back into her own bed and says: Don't worry Mallory, Duke said he'll come in and give Dakota her insulin shot and sugary breakfast then she can sleep in as late as she feels like. After all she did arrive here pretty late last night and is emotionally and physically drained from having to constantly hide her fear and look after Cassandar all on her own. Now that Cassandar's out of the woods and in the clearing, Wildwing's gone back to his own quarters for the night and that means that Cassandar's sleeping in Duke's bed until we get her one of her own that's just the right size for a growin ten and a half month old. (Yawns and says) I'll check your throat in the morning Dakota after you've tried some solid cereal. Good night again! (Steps out into the hall just in time to see the Martian Doctor leaving Sierra's room and says) How is she?  
Terrence heaves a sigh and says: One it's not a magic fever, keep anyone with a low immune system away from her! Two it's infected strept throat mixed with Chicken Pox and Measles. Her fever will be dropping pretty soon but the sore throat,spots,lack of energy and headache will stick around awhile longer. I'll be sending medication through for her to start in the morning along with medicated oatmeal and calamine lotion for the itchiness. Just keep her hydrated and the more she sleeps the better she'll feel. I'll also be sending through her bronchitis medication to open her airways after coughing it's hard for her to breath properly. (Heads to the transporter room Sierra had set up, opens the door,closing it behind him and heads into the transporter leaving Anaheim behind and instantly arriving back on Mars)  
Turning and heading into Sierra's room from the hall,Tanya instantly went over to Sierra's bed side,removed the warm wet cloth,dropped it in the pail beside her bed, reached over to the table, picked up the digital thermometer patch and laid it across Sierra's forehead and waited until a reading was displayed.  
Tanya reads the displayed reading and mutters: FINALLY! One oh four! We're down eight degrees already and in the safe zone! First since you were already checked over by your friend who was in and out in a matter of minutes, he wants you to stay hydrated so drink this nice cold water to keep your insides hydrated. (Sits Sierra up against her and coaxes her to drink the water until the small dixie cup was empty and says) That's it, all the water's gone, it'll help keep you hydrated. Anyways sleep on, the more sleep you get the better you'll feel. (Picks up the cloth from the bucket of water and wrings it out laying the cool damp cloth back over Sierra's forehead and leaves for her own room where she entered and got ready for bed and slid under the covers taking her glasses off and putting them away, Tanya laid her head on her pillow and instantly fell into a deep sleep knowing that Dakota's health was taken care of she slept peacefully until seven o'clock the next morning.)  
4 A.M. the door to the room next door to Dakota's opens and closes for the third time causing an exhausted Dakota to remove the dry warm cloth,drop it in the bucket of water then get up out of bed,walk over to the door that separated the two bedrooms,open it and listen in.  
Phil taps the touch lamp on Sierra's bedside table to turn it on then sits on the chair beside a very sick Sierra's bed and does his best to wake her not knowing Dakota was in the doorway between rooms and starts talking money making strategies with Sierra saying: I see you doing modeling gigs when you're on your feet again! Picture it baby girl! Modeling fancy clothes, making buckets of money! Can't you just see it?! Modeling on the beach, attending fancy parties! I'll make you the talk of Anahiem's Social Circles! (Grabs Sierra's hands and pulls her into a sitting position saying) You'll make tv apperances, do loads of interviews! You'll be on the cover of magazines everywhere!   
Sierra in a delirious stupor: Huh? (Stares at Phil and deliriously says) Ehhh?!   
Dakota to herself: Dad's NOT gonna like this! It's four in the morning and this is the third time tonight he's bothered that poor girl! It's a wonder she can get any sleep with him bothering her like this! (Slips back into her own room closing the door behind her,heads over to her bed,sits down,picks up her cell phone,turns it on,then opens the messaging app and types out a message) Phil in and out of Sierra's room three times, currently in there talking modeling gigs. He's woke her and has her sitting up! Better get down here before he does something to her that's irreversible! (taps the send button and sends it to her dad and a copy to Tanya and while waiting, she sets her cell phone back down,swings her legs back under her covers,puts her glasses back on and pulls out the book she'd been reading from her night stand drawer to pass the time)  
Five mintues later  
Duke comes down the hall and throws open Sierra's bedroom door saying: Phil! O-U-T OUT NOW! This is neither the time nor the place ta talk money! That poor kid is sick and you're not helpin her get better! If anything you'll make her worse! She's ta stay covered up until her temp drops! If she's exposed to cold air her fever will go up not down! Which means more stress on her body and a longer recovery time! Now OUT before I get Tanya down here!  
Phil startled at Duke's sudden arrival stumbles over the chair he was sitting on ending up on his butt on the floor and says: Ahh! How'd you find out I was here?!  
Duke: Dakota's on the other side of the wall,she's heard you coming in and out of here all night! Both girls are trying ta sleep! What'd I just say?! O-U-T OUT NOW! Sierra's sick with a temperature of over a hundred degrees and doesn't even know you're here! Now OUT! If I have ta come back, I'm coming with Tanya! Leave Sierra ALONE! If you keep bothering her, I'll move her in ta my room until she's better! Now scram! If you won't amscray by the time I get to five, I'm callin Terrence back here to drag you out and you KNOW how unamused he is about you interfering with Sierra's recovery! ONE! TWO! (Watches as Phil ran out the door shutting it behind him then eases Sierra back against her pillows,reaches into the pail of cool water to retrieve her cloth that he wrung out and placed over her hot forehead simply saying) Go back ta sleep, you need it. He won't be back anytime soon ta bother you,not with Dakota in the other room and especially not when Tanya has Terrence on speed dial. (Pulls her covers right up to her throat then touched her lamp to turn it off and walks over to the door that separated her room from Dakota's room and cuts through closing it behind him saying) When did this nonsense start?   
Dakota looks up from her book and says: First started at midnight, but he never stayed very long because Grin was in there but Grin went back ta his room around three. This is the longest he's stayed and the first time he's woke her. A face like her's should be warnin enough that she's sick. This last time he shut the door behind him and turned her lamp on,sat on her bedside chair and started talkin about modelin on the beach and how she'd be the talk of the town and a risin star in proper society that's when he woke her and sat her up. She took one look at him and said 'Huh? ehh?' Does he even KNOW she's already from Polite Society and hates it? She's one of the most requested modles in her field under her old name of Raven Cloudstone and already does Ice Shows? He wanted her ta take the stage name of Luna Starstone for going out in public. But with the way she dresses no one knows she's Luna Starstone nor do they recognize her wtihout her long blond hair and blue eyes. Ahh the magic of Photo Shop!  
Duke: Thanks for alerting me, Sierra's temp last night was at a hundred and nine, should've put her in the sick bay with Tanya, that way Phil wouldn't bother her or you. Go on back to bed and back to sleep. (Watches as Dakota puts a bookmarker between the pages of the book she was reading to mark her place,closes it, opens the night stand drawer,puts the book inside then takes her glasses off putting them inside their case that she put ontop of her book then closes the drawer,lays down and allows her dad to tuck her covers up to her throat and falls asleep as he turned her lamp off and left through her bedroom door to head back to his room meeting up with Tanya on his way and says) He's been in and out of Sierra's room five times since midnight, this last time he woke and sat her up blabbering on about what else but money.  
Tanya becomes angry and says: Does he KNOW what will happen to Sierra if her hot body is exposed to cold air for too long?! Last thing she needs is to catch her death! Is she alright?  
Duke nods and says: I put her back down,covered her back up again and put her cloth back on her head. I might sleep in her room t'night to keep Phil out and away from her.  
Tanya nods her head and says: That just might be the only way to keep Phil out of there! Sierra needs her sleep righ tnow especially with the medication she's on doing battle with what ever caused her to get sick. (Spies Phil trying to sneak back into Sierra's room and says) Oh no you don't! Not while I'm here! You leave her alone! Stay far away from this bedroom or I'll have Grin sleep in there again! Do I NEED to bring Terrence back here? Who would you rather tangle with me or Terrence?  
Phil: Neither of you! It's just there's-----  
Tanya becoming mad: I DON'T CARE! Sierra has been sick for two days! Leave her alone! End of story end of discussion! Go in there one more time and you'll face Grin and he's not too easily swayed to let you in Sierra's room especially when she's this sick!  
Daktoa: Why not bring in someone who Phil's never met.  
Tanya: That's it! I know who to call. (Pulls out her cell phone,turns it on,opens her contacts and taps Marshall's name then taps his number allowing the line to ring before Marshall's tired voice came over the line as she says) Marshall, Sierra's sick and Phil won't leave her alone. (Puts Marshall on Speaker phone and says) Phil, someone wants to talk to you  
Marshall: One of two choices my friend. Leave my kid alone and let her sleep or I break every bone in your body. Which will it be?  
Phil: I'll leave her be!  
Marshall: Good choice my friend. I'll be there in the morning and the last thing you want is to piss off Natasha. She's Russian and has a foul temper. For now I'm headed to bed for the night, morning for me starts at three. Before I even go to bed I have lunches to get made,homework to check and the last load of laundry to get out of the dryer.  
Tanya: Then I'l let you go finish your housework Marshall and we'll see you tomorrow. (Hangs up saying) Now you can have fun waking Sierra up tomorrow when her dad comes and stays with her.  
Grin comes down the hall and says: I'll sleep in there from now until her fever breaks and she's fully alert! You wouldn't want to disturb my inner peace now would you Phil?  
Tanya: He won't be doing this tomorrow night, Marshall's coming to stay with Sierra.  
Grin: Good! Sierra needs him right now. You've never met Sierra's Parental Agents have you Phil?  
Phil: No, never had the pleasure of meeting Sierra's parents not that I'd want to.  
Grin: Good, go away! (Opens Sierra's bedroom door and slips in shutting it behind him and walks over to her spare bed that was already made up and stretches out instantly falling asleep.)  
Tanya snickers and says: Good luck bothering her now that Grin's taken up residence in her bedroom! Have loads of fun when Marshall takes up residence in his daughter's bedrom. (Both she and Duke head back to their bedrooms for the night leaving Grin to keep watch over a soundly sleeping Sierra)  
At seven o'clock the next morning,Wildwing slipped inside after they were dressed to check Dakota's sugar levels that were still high from the sugar boost she had had earlier then left her to sleep allowing her sugar levels to drop to the point where she'd need insulin and sugar again.   
Picking up the Bear alarm, Wildwing set it for nine o'clock, tucked the hand crafted beautiful north star quilt and top sheet up around her throat and quietly left a sleeping Dakota to her dreams ensuring that his watch alarm was also set for nine o'clock so he wouldn't miss the next testing time.  
At 9.A.M. Wildwing slips back into Dakota's room check her blood sugar,then sets the testing kit aside and pulls out the pricker to prick Dakota's finger then gently squeezed a small droplette of blood onto the testing strip that he inserted into the monitor to wait the results that came back very low but not drasticlly low.  
Wildwing looks at the chart and says under his breath: Hmm 5.3 she needs insulin and sugar now that her levels have dropped. (Checks the cloth on her forehead and says under his breath) Hmm,the cloth could stand to be wet again. It's best to have a cool cloth on a fevered forehead and a pail of cool water to dip it into. I'll bring in a pail to fill up with cool water so there won't be anymore trips to the bathroom. (Packs up the testing kit,sets the notice of registration on her side table along with all Dakota's registration information and quietly slips out the door and heads to the kitchen where he's greeted by Tanya)  
Tanya notice the testing kit and says: How are her levels? (Lowers her voice saying) Did you feel how hot and weak Dakota was last night? I'm afraid that we'll have two sick sleeping ducks on our hands! Both Dakota and Cassandar are sick and need plenty of peace and quiet to recover. Though it's Dakota who'll need a longer period of time to recover because of her allergies, diabeties and her heart! You did remember to leave her the registration papers and consequences of broken rules didn't you? Did you see all those awards she earned? I can't believe that she's the one who earned the legendary Medallion of Highest Honors and Mentions! No one's ever been able to get that awarded to them no matter how hard they studied or how well they performed in school! Oh before I forget, Sierra's temp dropped eight degrees down to one oh two. However both Dakota and Cassandar should steer clear of her, she's come down with Chicken Pox and Measles at the same time.  
Mallory walks in with Marshall behind her saying: Marshall's here  
Wildwing: You can go on to Sierra's bedroom. She's still asleep.  
Marshall heads to Sierra's bedroom as Grin was coming out saying: I'll be staying until Sierra's back on her feet. Phil won't want to tangle with me.  
Phil walks right into Marshall's back knocking himself onto his backside then looks up and says: Wahhhhhhh  
Marshall: So you're the pain in my daughter's tail right now! Nice, I'm staying until she's back on her feet and if I have to, I'll move her to Jewel Towers. The more you keep a person up with a high fever and three viruses running in their system, the worse the side effects will be and if you think my brother in law has a rotten temper, I'm ten times worse and my wife is a million times worse than me. Natasha's a Russian Blue Mouse and has a rotten temper to match her heritage. (Hears his phone chime and says) Matter of fact, for the sake of Sierra's health it would be better if I took her to our place in Jewel Towers. That way you can't wake her up every hour on the hour. Martian Chicken Pox and Martian Measles are worse than the human versions of the virus.   
Phil: Who're you to take Sierra away?  
Marshall: How about her dad? We met like three months ago during her updated contract signing and that's when I told you to never ever bother Sierra when she's working,sleeping or sick! The body you see is not the body she was born with, that body hasn't finished healing from it's last battle. Don't make me take you to see how badly beaten her original body is because I can guarentee you, you won't like what you see. Now do I make myself clear?  
Phil: Crystal  
Marshall: Good, now I'm staying with her until she's back on her feet so good luck trying to bother Sierra with me here. (Heads off towards the bunks until he stopped outside Sierra's bunk,opened the door and walked in,dropping his bag on the chair and went over to Sierra's bedside table where he reached into his satchel pulling out a bag of medication that he started laying the medication Terrence had sent then reached back into his satchel and pulled out a bottle of calamine lotion and a pair of laytex gloves saying to Sierra) Hey sleepy head, I've got relief for the itching of the spots for you.  
Sierra manages to open her eyes and says: Finally.  
Marshall: I'm gonna go run you a hot bath and put some medicated oatmeal in the water to calm the itching nerves. Then while you're in the tub, I'll strip your bed and put fresh bedding on to make you feel better. (Grabs the pharmacy bag off the chair, opens it and pulls out the medicated oatmeal bath and says) I'll be right back, I'm gonna go run you a hot tub. (Heads into Sierra's bathroom, turns on the light and heads to the tub that he cleaned and rinsed out thoroughly using the shower wand that he replaced in it's cradle then put the plug in the drain and turned the handle midway between really hot and warm to begin filling up the tub with water adding the medicated oatmeal bath then hears his cell phone ring and answers it saying) Oh Nat! Where are you? Oh you're here? Yeah yeah, one of them will let you in. Alright I'll see you in a few minutes. (Hangs up and goes back into Sierra's room saying) Your mother's here. (Hears someone knocking on Sierra's door,walks over and opens it saying to Natasha) Hey hon, you made it.  
Natasha: Yeah, Nosedive brought me down. How is she?  
Marshall: She's got infected strept throat,chicken pox and measles  
Natasha: Well I'll help her get ready for her bath, while you strip her bed and put fresh bedding on. (Heads over to Sierra's bedside,pulls her blankets down saying) C'mon there's a nice hot bath waiting for you to soak in.  
Sierra swings her body to the side of the bed,puts her feet on the floor and carefully stands up following her mother to the washroom where she closed the door and handed out her dirty,sweaty clothes to her mother who put them in the over flowing dirty laundry bin then slid into the oatmeal bath to soak away the itchiness  
Natasha dumps out the dirty laundry bin and says: Now let's get this dirty laundry sorted out. (Picks up and separates the bedding putting it in the bin labled bedding then dumped all the dirty clothes into the clothing bin until everything was separated and ready to be washed)

Low enough so that she won't go into shock. (Lowers his voice and says) Yeah I felt how weak and hot she was last night. I knew she was sick but not this sick. Dakota's sorta like the sister Dive,Canard and I don't have so we've always kept an eye on her health and helped her out when she did become sick. I'll do what I can to keep Phil away from her so she can recover. Yeah, I left her the notice of registration and a copy of the weapons rules and consequences. Dakota did so well because she wanted to return to us out of fear that Rodney would get her alone on Puck World and kill her and Cassandar. They're better off being with us, Rodney won't tango with all of us especially Duke. Rodney hates him with a passion and Duke has the same feelings towards Rodney. As a result of her wanting to rejoin us for safety reasons,she threw herself into her studies achieving straight A's in every subject! As for the training,well look at her personal trainer and you know why she's so good! He's taught her everything he knows since she was a little girl scarecley out of diapers. He's taught her that what he done before she was born wasn't right and he taught her how to duel the right way and with honor so it comes as no surprise that she's the top duelist in her duelling class. Duke was adament about her NOT following in his foot steps so he designed her training to exclude what he did when he was her age. That meant not learning the sacred art of theft and not going out on any heists, it'd break his heart if she was ever tossed in J.H. for things he DIDN'T want her doing. That's why the program he designed was crystal clear on specific do's and don'ts for Dakota. Though something's are better taught by someone other than her father. I found an old display case layin around at a yard sale for fifty cents and that's where Dakota's awards are displayed. She's one of a kind, hard working and a heckuva team player! Even though she is a substitue, she's always willin to step in for someone else if they ever want time away from the game she's there to step in and play for them. It dropped THAT low already?! Great, chicken pox and measles. I'll tell Duke to keep Cassandar away from Sierra's bedroom until she's back on her feet.  
Tanya: Right now, I'm a bit pessimistic. I don't want to be too over joyed seeing as how her fever has a nasty habit of spiking back up again. Since you haven't been to see her when she's awake yet,maybe a visit from you would really perk her up. Just remember Dakota doesn't know you with the mask on so be careful when you do go and visit her. You can either go in with the mask on and take it off if it spooks her or just go in with it off and hidden in a puck bag so that she knows it's you.  
Wildwing heaves a sigh then says: I'll opt for a face to face minus the mask conversation with Dakota and keep her company if she wants it.  
Tanya: You'd better make it no mask no armor conversation! Just try not to wear her out completly! She doesn't bounce back from illnesses the way you and I do. With diabetes, allergies and a weak heart,it'll take her a good long while to return to normal  
Wildwing: I'll go in dressed in my street clothes with out the mask so that she'll recognize me as the person she became friends with, not some stranger. I'm only sorry I didn't stop to think about changing back to street clothes and taking the mask off last night so she'd know I'm still the same person that she remembers. (Begins to rummage around in the pantry and after a few minutes of rummaging around says) Ahh ha! I knew it was here somewhere! For some really weird reason yesterday I picked up about twenty boxes of sugar coated cereals! At least now we have something she can have to eat to bring up her sugar!  
Phil enters the living area and says: Where's Dakota and Cassandar's paternal agent? I wanna have a few words with him!  
Duke looks up and says: I'm Dakota and Cassandar's Paternal Agent, whaddya want? (Remembers what Dakota had told him and says) Aww no! Not no way,not no how,not in this life time,not in this century,most definitly not in this millenium and absolutly not in this universe! Oh and one more thing: NOT MY DAUGHTERS! Go find another blonde and brown haired girl to modle and leave Dakota and Cassandar alone. Give Dakota the same contract we have with a few extra perks for her part in lookin after little Cassandar all on her own and a few other perks for her health! Insulin and these pills aren't cheap you know! A two year supply of these Prescritpion Allergy pills without health insurance coverage from Madison is over seventeen hundred bucks! Insulin is over a thousand for a two year supply! Don't get me started on how much her heart and blood medication costs. Let's just say the figures aren't pretty, oh shall we say the total amount of money in medication costs is well over two million dollars. Cassandar's mother is still payin off the debt for the heart transplant Dakota had when she was six. It was, unfortunately for Madison,her little six year old sister that passed away in a tragic accident and the little girl's grieving parents donated her organs explicitly saying that her heart was to go to Dakota who needed it more than anyone on the waiting list! If Dakota ever runs out of any medication,then she'll die! I'm not the kind of guy who takes loosin his only child lightly!  
Tanya: Oh that reminds me Duke, keep Dakota and Cassandar out of Sierra's room!   
Duke: Why?  
Tanya: Sierra's come down with a combination of chicken pox and measles.  
Duke: Dakota's in the clear, she's had both and mono before the seventh grade. Cassandar is in the clear too as she's had them just before Rodney's presence and antics ramped up to an alarming stage that brought them both here. Once and for all LEAVE Sierra ALONE! She too is under my watch! Just leave her alone,let her sleep. The more you bother her, the harder it is for her to fight whatever she has contracted! Stay out of her room! Oh wait that's right, you can't bother Sierra anymore! Her parents are here to keep an eye on her while she recovers. If they end up taking her to their condo in Jewel Towers, so be it.  
Phil flabbergasted at Duke's refusal and says: Duke baby I haven't even said a word yet! (Is shocked by Duke's protectiveness towards Sierra and says) H-how?  
Duke: Dakota told me you were in and out of Sierra's room half the night talking to her. You do realize Sierra won't remember a good chunk of what you talked to her about right?  
Wildwing begins to make a well balanced breakfast that he sat on the tray for Dakota and says: You didn't have to. She told him herself last night during father/daughter time. Phil,Duke's the only parent Dakota has,she has no mother so she tells him everything and I mean everything. WHAT?! YOU WOKE Sierra UP?! What did you do that for?! She's sick with a high grade fever! Waking her up out of a sound sleep is hard on her body and immune system! LEAVE Sierra ALONE AND STAY OUT OF HER ROOM! Landsakes what are you trying to do? Kill her? That's where you're heading if you keep messing with Sierra's sleep pattern! The more she sleeps the better she's going to be when she fully wakes up after the chicken pox and measles have all run their due course!  
Phil: What about Photo shoots? I thought we could talk a bit about her contract.  
Duke: Phil contract talks can wait until Sierra's 100%, right now she's NOT out of the woods, she can't see the forest for the trees right now and doesn't want to! She wants to see the backs of her eyes until she can keep them open. Maybe if you're really lucky, Dakota will answer ta that herself! Don't be too surprised if she says no ta ya. Just don't go botherin her, let her sleep. Dakota had to single handedly take care of Cassandar who is only ten and a half months old ontop of that, Dakota's in bed sick and needs plenty of rest and quietness. Dakota needs more rest than anyone else who gets sick due to her heart, one false move and Dakota could wind up havin a sever heartattack and that's somethin we don't wanna have happen. I fought to keep her healthy when she was growin up by feedin her low fat foods and only allowin her to have greasey foods once in a great while. She's on a lot of medication for her heart to keep it functioning the way it is. I don't want her havin another heart attack it was bad enough the first time she had one. That's why I keep her on a low stress scheduel, it's so that she never has to under go heart surgery again! I almost killed myself the first time and I don't intend to have the rest of the team go through hell if and when Dakota ever has another heart attack, it's scary to see and witness. Just leave her alone and leave Cassandar alone too! She needs ta get as much sleep as she can, the little thing was out past her bedtime last night and hadn't had a nap all day long so her energy levels are way down. and ontop of her exhaustion, she also has a nasty head cold that she needs ta recover from and doesn't have the stamina ta deal with you. She's goin ta be picky and crabby until she feels better. Now leave all three of my girls alone and let 'em sleep!  
Phil notices all the food on the tray and says: Hungry Wildwing?  
Duke: It's not for him, it's for Dakota. She has ta eat a well balanced meal ta keep her body from shutting down.  
Phil: Why? Oh and by the way before I forget, last night on the way to meet you, I noticed Dakota stumbled forcing herslef not to pass out in the middle of the street with the little girl on her back. You might want to check and see if she has a undetected fever.  
Duke opens up Dakota's medical chest and brings out several pill bottles and opens each one shaking out two pills from each bottle until he had her heart and blood medication all set up then says: Dakota's diabetic and needs ta eat a well balanced diet with controlled amounts of sugar ta keep her blood sugar up. All this that you see before you Phil,is what keeps Dakota alive and out of the hospital. I keep strict track of what medicine she gets now and what she gets through out the day especially at night. Her heart has to keep beating or she'll die in her sleep and no one here wants to be plannin a funeral for a young teammate who just arrived from home. I'll check for a fever after she's eaten her breakfast. If she is sick,then I'll be the one ta stay behind and look after her,Sierra and Cassandar until they are all healthy again. It'll make her feel more comfortable if I stayed behind with her and Cassandar. After all, Dakota and I have rarely ever been away from eachother this long and it'll serve as enlongeated father daughter time for the two of us so we can get caught up on what's been goin on in our lives in the past year. (Puts all the pills into a separate container that he puts in his pocket)  
Wildwing puts plenty of cream cheese on Dakota's chocolate chip bagle then says: It's ready to take to Dakota who is still sleeping. (Sets the fully loaded tray down on the table then puts a fully loaded needle on the tray and says) Here you can take it into her. Oh wait! I almost forgot the pail of water for her cloth! (Crouches down to look under the cupboards and spies a brand new pail,then pulls it out,puts it in the sink and fills it up with cold water then shut off the water when the pail was full saying) There! The pail's full of water. Need help? Want me to carry this or you commin back for this?  
Duke: I'll come back for it if she wants the cloth back on her head.  
Tanya puts together a needle that she filled with double the amount of insulin then removes the needle from the vile and caps it saying: Here we are, a ready filled needle with twice the amount of insulin for Dakota's sick body.  
Duke stands then carefully picks up the tray and starts heading towards the quarters where Dakota still lay sleeping then when he arrived he entered and walked over to Dakota's bed,sets the tray down on the night stand then leans down and gently kisses her eyes saying: Hello sweetheart, time ta get up and eat before you lapse inta insulin shock. Oh and here (reaches into his pants pocket and pull out Dakota's allergy pills and opened the bottle shaking one out into his hand then put the cap back on then slid it back into his pocket and pulled out the other pill bottle and opened it shaking out all the pills and hands them to Dakota saying) your allergy pill and your heart and blood medication!  
Dakota awakens and slowly and cautiously sits up propping her pillows up against the wall behind her and leans back against them allowing her dad to set the tray over her lap then hears her stomach grumbling loudly saying: Good timin! I'm starved! (Takes her allergy pill and all her heart and blood pills from her dad's hand then pops them into her mouth and drains the extra glass of water then sets it on the side table to begin eating her well balanced breakfast for the day.)  
Duke sets the tray over Dakota's lap then uncaps the needle saying: First thing's first! You can eat after you've had your dose of insulin! Tanya doubled the dose of insulin because you're sick and your body's in a state of high alert for germ cells. (Tips the needle on a ninty degree angle then lifts up the side of Daktoa's tshirt and carefully slips it into her bare side and slowly pushes down the plunger until all the insulin was gone then removes the needle from her side and says) There, now you can eat! Wildwing made sure that you have a big well balanced breakfast with everything that is listed on your meal chart for breakfast. On the tray you've got milk and orange juice for your vitamins and calcium,waffles and a bagle for your dose of fibre and wheat. Sugary ceral for your sugar,fruits and veggies to maintain a balanced system and finally, for your fat and carbs Chocolate Cheese cake! Your favourite! Oh and another tall glass of water to keep your kidneys working properly. Diabetics need plenty of water ta keep their urine clear and free of sugar. Now eat up and if you feel like it afterwords, get up,get dressed and be up at the rink for practice. Oh shoot we've yet ta get you a jersey and gear! Do you even have hockey skates that fit you properly anymore?  
Dakota picks up the spoon in her cereal bowl then takes a spoonful of cereal and puts it in her mouth shaking her head then after chewing and forcing her self to swallow and ignore the sore and tenderness in her throat, leans down and reaches into her bag and pulls out a hideous jersey saying: Nope, my old skates are too small and besides my skates being too small, this is my old hockey jersey! As you can see clearly, it's violet,teal, pink,purple and white with a ridiculously huge fuchsia and teal panda with a ridiculously huge purple bow around it's neck on the front and back! Do you honestly want me to wear that old thing? The only person who'd really wear it is Cassandar! She loves that thing the way I hate it! (Gives it to her dad saying) Do what you will with that thing! I've never worn it in the past!  
Duke takes the hideous jersy from Dakota's hands and drapes it over his arm then groans and says: Oh great! You need an entire uniform! How'll we work that? You don't get any profits until you sign a contract and play in a few games!  
Dakota replies in a faltering voice due to the sorness in her throat: Take it one slow <ahem> step at a time?  
Duke snickers and says: Guess so! (Suddenly remembers that Canard didn't know of Dakota's arrival and says) I'll be right back! I forgot to talk to someone! (Leaves Dakota's shared room and comes face to face with Canard in the door way saying) I was just about to go find you!  
Canard: Go find me? Why would you wanna find me?  
Duke: There's someone here that you haven't seen in a long while! Oh and one more thing. (Drops his voice saying) Keep Phil away from here!  
Canard in a hushed voice: Huh? Why?  
Duke: Dakota's sick and needs peace and quiet ta recover. He's been in Sierra's room THREE TIMES last night trying to wake her up! (Sees the look of complete shock on Canard's face then says) I know I was shocked to find out she wasn't feelin too hot last night too. But then again Cassandar's sick, so she's caught her cold and her allergies are flaring up causing her ta get sick. So it'll be a long while before she even considers playing hockey again and Sierra has Chicken Pox and Measels goin on along with splitting headaches.  
Marshall comes out of Sierra's room saying: Nat's decided to take Sierra to our condo in Jewel Towers to continue recovering. It'll be easier on us and the other kids  
Canard agrees saying: It'll be easier on you and Nat to look after Sierra in a bigger space and it'll give us a chance to deep clean her bedroom without her there. You takin the transporter there?  
Marshall: Yeah I just have to go there and turn on the transporter so that I can come back and help Nat with Sierra. Other than that we have four other kids that need our attention and with Dakota nad Cassandar both sick, you don't want my four running around making noise while they're trying to sleep.  
Duke: It'll be better for your four if they're not exposed to whatever Cassie has.  
Canard: Yeah you're right. Dakota needs plenty of rest and quietness. I'll try to keep Phil away from here until she feels better. He's been in Sierra's room THREE TIMES TRYING TO WAKE HER UP!? FOR WHAT?! Sierra's not coherent enough to understand anything! Poor girl doesn't know what day of the week or month it is. Though don't be too surprised if he offers to care for her when we go to battle until you get back to take over. (Raises his voice and says) Does she even have a hockey jersey to wear? (Notices that Duke had his right arm behind his back and says) What're you hiding behind your back L'Orange?  
Duke grins devilishly and pulls out his secret weapon saying: Boo!  
Canard jumps and stumbles backwards falling to the ground saying: Ahh! Where did you get that thing! It's awful! Get it away from me! Please! Get it away from me!  
Duke snickers saying: It belonged to Dakota and is now going to go to Cassandar to wear. (Backs up opening the door saying) If you wanna talk to her,she's up eating her breakfast  
Dakota spies Canard and says: Hey Canard.  
Canard stands up again and peers around Duke and says: Dakota?  
Dakota: Come on in there's no one in here but me.  
Canard enters Dakota's room and walks over to her bed saying: Hey friend, it's been a year! (Pulls Dakota into his arms for a tight supportive hug saying) How've you been?!  
Dakota returns Canard's supportive hug saying: Oh,let's just say that I've been better, though I can't say the same for Cassandar.  
Canard lets go of Dakota saying: What's wrong with Cassandar? Are you loosing your voice Dakota?  
Dakota clears her throat saying: Two things! One: someone went outside on a cold day with no shoes,no jacket,no hat,no mittens and no scarf on and caught themselves a cold and Two: Rodney's escaped from prison yet again and is out to make her life a living hell. He some how followed me here through a diemsional gate way that my strange powers made in one big out burst that used up all the magic I had. I don't have any more magic or else I'd send him home and let the authorities deal with him. I don't know right now,though my throat does hurt a bit.  
Canard: Just great! That's the last thing I'd hoped to hear! I was hoping you'd be tellin me he's in the slammer doin twenty to life for killin his kids not that he's escaped again! Great, Cassandar has a head cold and you're comin down with strep throat! (Becomes alarmed saying) Did your throat hurt at all last night when you gave Nosedive his good night kiss or did this sorness set on sometime this morning while you slept? 'Cause strep is goin around town these days! All of us except Nosedive have had strept throat while we've been here! Someone's gonna get a lecture from me and Joey about wearin her shoes, jacket,hat,scarf and mittens on cold days! Where is she? How's the heart doin?  
Dakota: Yeah it hurt a bit last night but the worst of it just set on this morning when I woke up. I didn't give Nosedive a goodnight kiss. We agreed to wait until Tanya says that I'm no longer catchy before he gets his kiss goodnight. My heart is fine,nothin's wrong with it. I've three more years of taking heart strengtheners before I come off the medication for good. Still sleeping in dad's bed. She's on alot of medication that's knocked her out for the time being.  
Canard walks over to the door and calls out to Joey who was looking for him: Joey? Joey honey,I'm right here!  
Joey walks over to where Canard stood and says: I wondered where you got off to! (Spies Dakota sitting up and eating then says) Dakota! You've grown alot in a year! Where's Cassandar?!  
Canard: Cassandar's in Duke's room in his bed sleeping off a head cold because she went outside with no shoes, no jacket, no hat, no scarf and no mittens on and caught a cold and Sierra's got Chicken Pox and Measles at the same time with splitting headaches. (Snatches Dakota's old jersey away from Duke and says) Whaddya think of this thing?  
Joey heaves a sigh and says: I'll give her a short lecture about wearing a coat,shoes, jacket,hat,scarf and mittens to go outside. (Gets a good look at Dakota's old jersey then says) What in the name of Drake DuCain do you call this thing? A nightmare? (Gets an idea then says) I know what I'm gonna do before that goes to Cassandar! (Takes the jersey from Canard's hands saying) I'm gonna go show this thing to Tanya and Mallory for their opinions then I'm gonna go scare the other boys with it after I lecture Cassandar about bundling up!  
Dakota: Joey don't kill me for what I'm about to say.  
Joey stiffens then says: Tell me exactly what's goin on in Cassandar's life!  
Dakota: Rodney's escaped from prison again for the second time in three years and is out to make her life a livin hell. To make things worse,he followed me here without me knowing it and he's teamed up with the slimeball of the year waiting to get one of us alone for retribution for my part in savin Cassandar's little life. He wasn't too happy to return to his home and find the offerins gone and the place a crime scene.  
Joey: Great! Just great! He hasn't had enough of torturing the kid so he wants to make her life a living hell all over again! When your on your feet,you go out with a buddy and always let one of us know where you're goin and when you'll be back! We all have cell phones and comlinks that we use in emergencies! If Rodney's here then he's waiting to get you and Cassandar alone to kill the both of you. But he's not counting on you living here with us. Well Canard,it's high time we went and lectured someone about wearing wearing a coat,shoes, jacket,hat, scarf and mittens on a cold day! (Turns and leaves the shared room and heads over to Duke's room to lecture Cassandar)  
Dakota sets aside the tray for a moment then reaches into her endless bag and pulls out her laptop computer,scroll wheel mouse and lazer pen then opens up the top to her computer and calls up the Adoption Agencey's Webpage and clicks the Adoption Paper link then looks up to find her dad waiting and says: Here dad, have fun knockin yourself out fillin in the required information. Shawnna got started, but you need ta finish the rest. (Goes back to eating her breakfast so she could lay back down and go back to sleep)  
Duke takes Dakota's laptop from her and sits down beside her on the bed and finishes filling in the potential adoptive father information then clicked the submit button when he finished and said: Oh you're done eating already? Good,now I can take your dishes back to the kitchen and wash them and put them aside so no one eats or drinks from these dishes until you're in the clear zone! (Sets the labtop aside then removes the tray and sets it on the side table then says) Lay back down sweetheart (watches as Dakota pulled her pillows down and laid back down then says) you're energy levels are down and (lays his gentle hand across Dakota's forehead under her bangs saying) If I'm not mistaken Dakota,you have a fever! Does it hurt to swallow?  
Dakota: Yeah it does hurt to swallow a bit.  
Duke: In this bottomless bag of yours,do you have a thermometer?  
Dakota: Yes, it's in the top zippered compartment where I kept my testin kit and insulin pens stored.  
Duke opens up the zippered compartment and pulls out a thermometer still in it's original packaging then opens it and turns on the digital screen and says to Dakota: Here you're gonna hold this and no talkin until it goes off! (Slips the thermometer under Dakota's tongue and waits for a read out that came a few minutes later with a beep then removes it from Dakota's mouth saying) Hmm 105, you've definitly got a fever! No gettin out of bed for you for awhile! Not until you're over what ever's commin on! (Pulls Dakota's covers up around her throat then kisses her bangs then sets the thermometer on the side table for future use saying) Go on back ta sleep, since you're sick. I'll just have ta tell the others that they'll have ta tone it down ta let you sleep! If I run inta Tanya, I'll have her check your throat ta find out what's what with you. Now go ta sleep sweetie,that's it. (Picks up Dakota's dirty dishes then leaves the room coming face to face with Mallory and says) Do me a favor and try ta keep the others from makin too much noise. Dakota's sick and sleepin now until dinner time. I'm on high alert now that Dakota's come down with a fever and I have ta keep a strict eye on her blood sugar! Which now means I can't go ta battle and leave three sick girls alone! Especially Dakota who is diabetic with a ton of heart and blood medication she has ta take for another three years!! She needs constant attention from me ta ensure she doesn't lapse into a diabetic coma or wind up havin another heart attack while she's sick! She's a brittle diabetic with a fever.  
Mallory feels sympathetic towards Dakota then says: She's sick? When did this set on?  
Duke: It set on while she slept. Dakota probably caught what ever's setting on from Cassandar who is getting over being sick and it's puttin a strain on her already weak heart and Sierra has chicken pox and measles setting on with splitting headaches. Maybe right now the best thing for Sierra is to be shipped to either Mars or Chicago where ever her family is so they can look after her, I have enough to do looking after Dakota and Cassandar.  
Mallory turns and leaves thinking: I can go in later on and ask if she needs anything. For now, I'll let her rest in peace. (Suddenly remembers Dakota's old jersey saying) Where in the world did you get that mostrosity that Joey's scarin the others with? She's got Wildwing,Canard and Grin backed into a corner scaring the bejevees out of them. Oh great poor kid's got the chipseals! She'll be irritable for awhile. No! It's better for her to be here where Cassandar's the only little one running around and there's more people around with things to keep her occupied and quiet to let Sierra rest.  
Duke: That was Dakota's old jersey from grade school when she was forced ta play on an all girls team ta help her strengthen her heart muscles to prevent another heart attack. They were called the Sparkly Fairies of DuCaine Private All Girls Academy.  
Mallory starts laughing then says: The Sparkly Fairies of DuCaine Private All Girls Academy?! Hah what a laugh! Who designed the jerseys? A mystical fairy?! (Wipes her eyes then sees Phil heading towards them and says) Turn around Phil and leave! You're not bothering Dakota or Sierra today. Dakota and Sierra are both sick! Marshall's coming back this afternoon and doesn't want you in Sierra's bedroom while he's gone.  
Phil stops dead in his tracks then says: Oh? Oh well I guess this can wait until she feels up to signin it. Don't want her siginin anything until she can think clearly! (Remembers the glass display case with all the awards then says) Who earned all those awards in the display case?  
Duke: Dakota did. Every last award in the display case is hers. Dakota worked long and hard to earn those awards, especially the one in the flat black velvet case. That's the hardest one to achieve;but Dakota earned it all on her own.  
Mallory remembers the medallion Duke described then says in awe: Dakota's earned the Legendary Medallion of Highest Honors and Mentions? Hello! No one has ever earned that medallion in years and years and years and years!  
Duke: We get the drift, now let's give Dakota plenty of peace and quiet so she can recover.  
Mallory,Duke and Phil all leave the hall outside the shared quarters leaving Dakota to sleep in peace. Not long after leaving Dakota's bedside and doing her dishes that Duke set aside on the sick rack,Drake 1 picked up on saurian activity sending everyone into battle mode.   
As everyone else was getting ready to leave,Nosedive quipped up with a question that made everyone stop and remember that both Dakota and Cassandar were sick in bed.  
Nosedive suddenly remembers Sierra,Dakota and Cassandar who were sick and calls out: Whoa! Whoa! Whooa! What about Sierra,Dakota and Cassandar?! Who's staying with Dakota? She needs attention more than anyone else right now! Remember she's a diabetic and needs constant attention! We have to start to stop and think about Dakota when she gets sick and remember she needs alot of attention! Think about it,we're leavin two sick teammates on their own after they've been gone a year! What kind of message are we sendin them? Are we sendin them the "We'll be back when ever we get back" message or the "One of us will always stay behind to look out for your health until you fell better" message? Which is it?  
Duke drops back saying: I'll stay behind. Dakota needs me more than anyone else, it's terrifyin to think of leavin my daughter alone! Besides,she'll be more comfortable if I stayed with her, you guys go ahead and I'll keep Dakota and Cassandar company until they both feel better.From time to time I'll check up on Sierra to see how she's doin,don't worry! I'll take good care of Sierra the chicken pox and measles run their course! Sierra trusts me to take care of her! Now go on! The girls will be fine with me around! (Watches as the others go off to battle then goes back down to Dakota's shared room where he went in, walked over to her bed,kicked his shoes off,slid his sabre into Dakota's nightstand drawer hiding it from Cassandar then sat down, stretching his body out on the bed beside Dakota to keep her company pullling her close to his side and laying her head on his lap so he could brush her bangs out of her eyes saying) Dakota Sierra Madison Noelle Grace L'Orange, what will I ever do with you? Phil told me this morning that you were on the verge of passin out lastnight but you fought hard not to pass out! You're still my little scrapper aren't you? (Suddenly hears the soft tinkling of bells followed by the soft scuffing of tiny feet then gets up off Dakota's bed,laying her head on her pillow and goes to the door where he finds a confused Cassandar who was on the verge of tears in the hallway thinking she was all alone then says) Hello punkin, c'mon inside. Dakota's sleeping right now she's caught your cold. (Remembers Sierra who was down sick as well then says) Let's go meet someone you haven't met yet! Don't worry honey,she's a good kid. (Takes Cassandar's hand and guides her down to Sierra's room where he walked in and went over to her bed standing a few inches away saying) Cassandar this is your baby sitter Sierra,she'll take good care of you when we need her to. She's got plenty of experience under her belt. For now we'd best leave her to sleep, she's like Dakota and fighting an uphill battle to get better. No no! Don't get close to her! See those spots? They're chicken pox and measles at the same time and I don't want you getting it. (Gets up off Sierra's bed and tucks her covers up around her then drops a kiss on her head, then picks up Cassandar who was clutching Mister Snuggles tightly in her arms and quietly leaves the room then goes back to Dakota's room,goes in then walks over to the bed where he sat down with Dakota on his left and Cassandar on his right allowing them both to sleep peacefully)  
After getting Cassandar settled in beside him and ensuring Dakota was still asleep, Duke settled back against Dakota's comfortable oversized pillow and fell asleep with his two girls sleeping beside him until Dakota's alarm rang at noon alerting him to check her blood. Stretching his sleepy muscles,Duke got up off Dakota's bed and laid little Cassandar down beside Dakota then slid his shoes back on and left her room to go to the kitchen where he found Dakota's testing kit then started making her a well balanced meal that corresponded with the meal chart that was posted on the cabinets and fridge which now included a bowl of hot Campbells Chicken Noodle Soup and two tall glasses of ginger ale and water then made a simple crustless peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of orange juice in an adorable teddy bear mug for Cassandar along with a simple lunch of scrambled eggs,toast to eat and hot coffee for himself that he piled onto a large tray then opened up the fridge to retrieve Dakota's Insulin Cooler,brought it out and pulled out a ready filled needle with twice the amount of insulin then put the cooler away in the fridge shutting the door and carefully picked up the tray and carried it to Dakota's room.  
Duke enters the room and sees Cassandar was awake and heads over to the side table where he sat the heavy tray down saying: Hi sweetie, yeah it's dindin time now. So (removes Cassandar's lunch saying) here's your sandwiches no crusts with smooth peanutbutter and raspberry jam and a teddy bear mug of orange juice. Now come and sit at the foot of Dakota's bed so you won't knock her tray over. (Waits until Cassandar was sitting on the foot of Dakota's bed then gave her her lunch then says) Now to check your sister's blood sugar levels. (Picks up an unzips the testing kit removing the pricker that he got ready then pricked Dakota's finger causing it to bleed a drop of blood that he put on a testing strip that went into the monitor for a reading that came as no surprise to him as he said) Hmm, six point nine, not bad for her considerin that she is sick. (Notices the reading was dropping then reads the final readout saying) Ahh here we go! The final sugar count is three point seven. Low enough for her to need plenty of sugar. (Gently awakens Dakota with a gentle kiss on her eyes saying) Honey? It's lunch time now. Try and sit up against your pillows and eat. Your blood sugar level is point three seven.  
Dakota awakens and slowly and cautiously sits up propping her pillows up against the wall behind her and leans back against them allowing her dad to set the tray over her lap then hears her stomach grumbling loudly saying in a tired voice: Oh,is it lunch time already? I hadn't realized that I'd slept so long and so deeply. It's so quiet around here, no wonder I slept so long and so deep. Where is everyone that it's so quiet around here all of a sudden?  
Duke sets the tray over Dakota's lap: Take your time eating! I made sure that you have a big well balanced lunch with everything that is listed on your meal chart for lunch. It's alright, the others understand you're not feeling very well and respect the fact that you need time to recover fully. They had to respond to Draganus's goons attackin down town again and will be back soon. Sierra's sleeping off another bug she caught that's got her bed ridden with an indecisive temperature. She's not awake yet and I have no desire to wake her until she's ready. Any animals she's mommy to are back with her parents in Chicago being cared for. After you've eaten your lunch, I'll check your temperature again to see where it is then I want you to go right back to sleep! The more rest you get the sooner you'll be back on your feet! Do you want the cloth back on your forehead again or do you want to go without it awhile longer? Oh and here (reaches into his pants pocket and pull out Dakota's allergy pill and opened the bottle shaking one out into his hand then put the cap back on saying) your allergy pill!  
Dakota takes her allergy pill from her dad's hand then pops it into her mouth and drains the tall glass of water on her tray then picks up the spoon in her soup and begins eating her lunch until everything was gone then says: No, I'll go a bit longer without it. I don't feel as hot as I did last night. (Pulls her pillow down flat and goes back to sleep with a full stomach and is instantly sound asleep muttering) Don't forget to check to see if the adoption has been legalized yet.  
Duke gently pulls the covers up around a sleeping Dakota's throat saying: Hush and rest my love,hush and rest. I'll check as soon as Cassandar's sleeping. Now then,let's check your temperature and see if all your sleeping has brought it down any. Here hold this. (Slips the thermometer under Dakota's tongue and waits for a read out that came a few minutes later with a beep then removes it from Dakota's mouth saying) Hmm 103,not bad but still too high for my likin. (Sits back down beside Dakota then looks up and notices that Cassandar had fallen asleep then picks up Dakota's laptop computer and checks the status of the adoption papers then opens a message and reads it then thinks) Little Cassandar you've got your self a father who will love you forever! Welcome to my family sweetie. Should I awaken Dakota and tell her the news or let her sleep (looks over at Dakota who was peacefully sleeping then thinks) Hmm,naw I'll tell her when she's awake again. (Suddenly feels the bed shifting then looks back up to see Dakota sitting up,sets the computer down saying in alarm) Dakota what're you doing up with a fever? Lay back down right now baby! You need as much rest as possible and you're not gonna get any better by gettin out of bed so soon!  
Dakota looks up and says: Don't worry daddy,I'll be right back.  
Duke in a worried tone of voice: Dakota L'Orange where do you think you're goin when you're sick?  
Dakota checks her strength then says: To the bathroom? I haven't gone since I last went back to sleep this mornin and I've really gotta go.  
Duke softens up saying: Need a little help darlin?  
Dakota finds her energy had deserted her and says: Yeah, I could use some help. I guess that's all the strength that I had in my body.  
Duke slips his arm around Dakota's waist and helps her up off the bed and to the bathroom where he waited outside until she was done then helped her back to bed where he tucked her back in saying: Now right back to sleep! You've still got a fever of a hundred and three! You're in no shape to be wonderin around just yet.  
Dakota lays back against her pillow and allows her father to tuck her covers back up around her saying: The results of the adoption are?  
Duke: I've been appointed Cassandar's adopted father legally. No one contested the issue of my adopting Cassandar so it went through swiftly after Rodney's lawyer found out about it and agreed that I'm a much better paternal figure than Rodney will ever be. Now I've got myself two jems to look after. From now on, Cassandar's last name is no longer Lunarsston, it's L'Orange. Now go ta sleep honey,you're still sick. Don't fight the exhaustion Dakota,give into it and get some rest. (Watches as Dakota's blue eyes slowly fluttered closed then says) Sweet dreams sweetie, (drops a gentle kiss on her head saying) I'll be here if you need me. (Realizes that he needed to use the bathroom and says to Dakota) I'll be right back alright?  
Dakota paritally opens her eyes,lifts her head up off her pillow and in a jittery voice says: Where, you goin daddy?  
Duke: Not far baby,just to the bathroom now lay down and I'll be back. (Watches as Dakota laid back down reassured that he wasn't leaving her,then went to the bathroom to relieve the pressure on his bladder then came out a few minutes later and joined Dakota and laid down falling into a peaceful sleep.)  
Three hours after Duke,Dakota and Cassandar had all fallen asleep, the rest of the team quietly filed into the living area remembering that there were two sick team-mates resting near by but found no trace of Duke anywhere and they began searching the pond over for him until Tanya went to the quarters that Dakota slept in and stopped dead in her tracks then quitely backed out and joined the rest of the team in the living area with a report.  
Tanya quietly backs out of Dakota's quarters and returns to the living area rather quickly  
Wildwing looks up and says: Did you find him?  
Tanya nods and says: How long has it been since Duke's been alone with his child? A year right? (Sees everyone nod then says) Well then Shh! All three are sleeping peacefully and I want to keep it that way. Dakota needs Duke's attention until she feels better and Cassandar's probably his newest child now. He's been with Dakota and Cassandar since we left earlier and from the looks of the dishes on the tray, they've already eaten lunch and fell back asleep the way they are. It's been a hard year for both Duke and Dakota,they've never been away from each other without him being able to check up on her to see if she's alright and not in need of his attention. Just let them sleep, it's father daughter time now, the more time he spends with his girls,the sooner they'll feel better and the sooner they'll be back on their feet. Just pray that Duke doesn't get sick as a result of being near Dakota and Cassandar. Loosing Duke to a head cold and fever would cripple the team!  
Nosedive gently rubs his temples then says: Uhh the last time I checked my girlfriend's last name, it was L'Orange unless it's changed without me knowing it. If Duke gets sick,Dakota will always take his place as Centre. She's just as rutheless as Duke is. She's got it covered don't worry about it! If he does get sick,Dakota will take over for him.  
Wildwing looks up and says to Nosedive: Don't tell me that you're comin down with something all over again! You're not getting sick again are you?  
Nosedive continues to massage his aching head then says: Naw, my head just hit the pavement one too many times and I'm beginnin to feel the end results and boy do they hurt! I'm goin to lay down and sleep off this headache before my head explodes! (Gets up and leaves the living room and goes to his shared room where he pulls off his battle armour and kicks his shoes off then changes into his night clothes for maximum comfort then lays down on his bed,stretches out laying his aching head on his pillow then reaches into his sidetable drawer and pulls out the bottle of extra strength Excedrin that Sierra had given him for his headaches then opened the bottle and shook out one pill remembering to re cap the bottle and slid it back into his drawer then picked up his water glass and popped the asprin into his mouth and drained the water to wash the pill down then fell into a deep restful sleep that he hoped would cure the war dance in his head.)  
After sleeping for nearly six hours, Wildwing went into his room and found Nosedive awake and dressed reading a comic book.  
Wildwing: What did you take to make you sleep for so long? How's your head now that you've slept for nearly six hours straight?  
Nosedive reaches into his nightstand drawer nad pulls out his secret weapon saying: Two of these babies. They're doin a good job of killin my headache! Thank god for Sierra's migranes! She keeps a stash of extra strength liquid advil around just incase she has a headache or her head hurts after it's hit the boards a couple of times and needs pain relief! Not nearly as bad as it was earlier. The dancing and drumming have stopped for the time being.  
Wildwing: Do you feel up to practicing with the rest of us or should I wait a bit longer until your headache had completly gone away? Your head, your call. I can always ask Sierra to massage your shoulders for you, it's worked before hasn't it?  
Nosedive shakes his head saying: I feel up to practice right now, afterwords I'll just lay back down and sleep till game time. (Sets aside his comic book and follows his brother out of their room and up to ice level to start practice without Duke instead calling upon a favor from Sierra to play for him instead then says) Oh man we can't! She's still sick! Let's just see if Duke can tear himself away from Dakota! (Goes down to Mallory,Tanya and Dakota's room,enters then walks over to where Duke was and says) Think you can spare yourself for practice or are you gonna lay here all day?  
Dakota mutters: Go on,Cass and I'll be alright until you get back. We'll also be fine while you're playing and out saving the world. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.  
Duke drops a kiss on Daktoa and Cassandar's heads then slides off the bed and puts his shoes on then follows Nosedive out of the room and up to the ice where he got ready to practice for that night's game then Drake 1 picked up a disturbance that he rushed off to which took him up to five minutes before game time that he used to go and get Dakota and Cassandar's supper ready and give Dakota her insulin shot,allergy pill and heart and blood medication then headed down to the ice to start the game knowing that Dakota,Sierra and Cassandar were being looked after by Phil.  
After being in bed for several weeks,Tanya declared Dakota healthy and strong enough to join the rest of the team in practice and whatever Sierra had shown up with was finally gone,her temperature down in the safe zone and her energy, strength and stamina on the rise.   
As the weeks went by,Dakota's heart grew stronger and stronger with the exercise the doctors and specialists had strictly forbidded her to do.   
After one long practice one day, Nosedive and Dakota went to the comic book store where she was greeted warmly by Thrash and Mookie.  
Mookie hears the bell over the door chime and looks up to find Nosedive with Dakota and Sierra and says: Dakota! Sierra! You're on your feet again! Where were ya? We missed havin ya around!  
Dakota: I was in bed sick with a fever for several weeks. The fever gave me and my dad time to be with eachother the way we always did before. But now I'm back and on my feet stronger than I was before.  
Sierra: Me? Sick in bed with infected strept throat, chicken pox and measles at the same time  
Thrash: Lovely,it's not bad enough being itchy from one set of spots, ya gotta have a second set of spots heaped ontop to make you doubly itchy.   
Mookie: Yeah no wonder you were so sick. By the way your books are in, they just arrived for you to start signing. They're in the back room on the table.  
Sierra heads over to the back room where she disappeared shutting the door behind her to start autographing for her upcoming meet and greet handshake event.  
Dakota: Got anything easy for a two year old advanced child to read that'll hold her attention for more than ten seconds?  
Thash: You mean that little cutie you had on your back is only two years old? I thought she was at least three! (Rummages around then comes up with a whole pile of comic books that followed The Adventures Teddy Ruxpin then says) Will these do? No one buys these things anymore and we can't sell 'em. You can have 'em for free and give 'em to Cassandar is it? (Sees Dakota nod then says) If Cassandar ever wants any more comic books that are easy for her to read, let us know and we'll rummage around and see what we have in back stock. What's your choice in comic books?  
Dakota unfurls an original Japanese Magna and says: These babies! We had 'em all the time back home,but then one year poof! They were no longer being sold and I couldn't find the rest of this series to finish my collection! We scoured every flea market and trading post but no one had them anymore.  
Thrash disappears into the stock room then comes back out saying: Here we go! I knew I had seen extras layin around somewhere! (Plops a pile of Manga's on the counter and says) Take 'em! They're yours to keep! Our little welcome back present for you!  
Nosedive hears his com going off then hears the response and calls out: Sierra, time to go now! It's Dragaunus's goons at it again! We'll come back later on! (Realizes Sierra was busy and says) Never mind, I forgot. She has that even tomorrow and has a huge amount of books to get autographed .  
Dakota looks at the book in her hand and says: Are you telling me Lunar is SIERRA?!  
Nosedive: SHHHHHHHHHHH! The last thing Sierra needs right now is to be mobbed in her civilian form. She'll be swamped with fans tomorrow at her handshake meet and greet where fans get her newest book.  
Thrash takes the comic books from Dakota's hand and says: Yeah Sierra's always swamped at this time of the year during her handshake meet and greets, they start way early in the morning and go right up until supper time with a two hour window for her to go switch from being Lunar to being Sierra so she can go get something to eat. (Watches her leave with Nosedive then takes a look at the comics saying) Oh man! I forgot to get her to tell Dakota about Sierra's first experience with the Animatronic Teddy Ruxpin. She'd get a kick out of it!  
Several hours later, Sierra returned to her room to find a thick envelope in the middle of her bed straight from the Guardian Realm's Hall of Records  
Sierra picks up the envelope,flops down on her bed,opens the envelope and mutters: Ahah I got you now Rodney! Robert died shortly after Cassandar was three months old from Bacterial Pneumonia! I KNEW you were familiar to me but who knew you'd want to take your half brother's legacy and stellar reputation and run it into the ground by trying to kill his kids just because your childhood wasn't that stellar and your father beat the hell out of and killed eight of your siblings,doesn't mean you have to repeate history and try to kill Robert's kids especially Cassandar. (Hears Dakota knocking on the door that separated their quarters and says) Door's unlocked c'mon in!  
Dakota opens the door and slips in saying: What's up? You said you had info for me on who's really trying to kill Cassandar.  
Sierra: Yeah I do, it just arrived. (Pulls out the photo from the envelope and says) Recognize this guy?  
Dakota: No I don't why?

Sierra: This is who the authorities are looking for in connection with trying to kill Cassandar, but it's impossible for him to kill his own child.

Dakota walks over to Sierra's bed and sits down picking up the second photo saying: THIS guy I reocognize! He's the one that showed up at the gates to The Brotherhood's Apartment Complex just before Cassandar and I arrived here. He followed us up to the mountains but we lost him in a snow storm. The Authorities say his name is Robert Gearshift Lunarsston. But then if the guy in the picture you're holding is the real Rob Lunarston, who the heck is this guy?

Sierra: I slip between worlds when I'm needed and keep Madison in the loop about her daughter and if it wasn't for Matthew coming out of hiding I'd never have named this creep. His name is RODNEY Turbine Loweston.

Dakota: Rodney Turbine Loweston? How did he get Robert's identification then?

Sierra: He's a burglar Dakota, he was at Robert's wake at Cassandar's family home and when no one was looking he slipped upstairs to the master bedroom and simply helped himself to Robert's wallet, slipped right back downstairs acting as though he'd been there the whole time. He waited believe it or not, six months before slipping on Robert's identity,using his credit cards,calling Madison at home then when he thought he had her under his thumb by manipulating her, his own sister recognized him exiting a Chinese Restaraunt, the only problem was Robert could not eat Chinese foods due to his prescribed medication having terrible side effects if combined with certain Chinese foods.I have the same stomach medication and I can't eat Chinese foods every day the way Rodney could, once or twice a week sure but not every day of the blooming week! I'd get sick to my stomach and add on top of that I'd also get terrible diarreah to boot. The only ones who knew the truth were Matthew and Matthias, Cassandar's two older brothers who took the younger kids into hiding when Rodney went ballistic after being found out that he wasn't who he claimed to be by his own sister who called the police THAT'S why he's on such a rampage. But he figures if he can just do away with Robert's kids, then hell Rob's legacy will end but he hadn't counted on Rob having Matthew and Matthias recognizing him or taking their younger siblings with them into hiding. I mean they were all right out in the open under his beak, but because their names and dates of birth had been changed along with a few cosmetic changes that are easily undone,Rodney just didn't recognize his nieces and nephews,why he chose to try and kill Cassandar is because she looks identical to Robert and he hated Robert, called him 'Mister Perfect Family and Life'. Thankfully Rob's spirit put himself between the kids and Rodney and also thankfully JB shoved Matthew holding six month old Cassandar into their father's old office for safety. He didn't emerge until Rodney had been taken away by the authorities still screaming at Rob's ghost that had long vanished after Matthew came out of hiding with Cassandar.

Dakota: If Rodney is Robert's HALF brother,whose his mother then?

Sierra: Rosita Maria Louisa Loweston, she had a fling with Robert's dad early in his marriage, persued him doggedly,bedded him when his wife was away attending a conference, Rosita was off her birth control pills for nearly a year and got pregnant with Rodney but never told Robert's dad she had given birth to Rodney or Rodrigo as he's truthfully known.

Dakota: What the heck made this guy snap? Didn't mommy love him enough as a child?

Sierra: Rosita Maria Lousia sent him to boarding school as soon as he could walk and talk. She wanted nothing to do with him because Robert's father refused to acknowledge him or her or leave his family and his wife. So each time he came home from school for Holidays, she beat the crap right out of him but that doesn't excuse him from doing to Cassandar what he did. For now that poor kid can relax, Rodney's been captured

Dakota: REALLY?! WHEN?!

Sierra reads the information: Last night my relay team captured him

Dakota: Wait you relay team? How many tiers are there?

Sierra: The Relay tier are the ones that are older and have been trained to capture people like Rodney. Me? I'm Royalty most don't like tangling with me.

Dakota: Why? I mean I've seen your guardian form it's not THAT scary.

Sierra chuckles and says: Oh it's not me who they're afraid of. Ever meet my brother Axel? Looks like me in a boy's body? Went by Noel?

Dakota: I remember him vaguely, why?

Sierra: Grow him up,fill his muscle mass out and age him a few centuries and you have our grandfather Ares. If and when things get too hairy for my likings, we swap places and he takes over the battle and he is more powerful then I am right now.

Dakota: Wait if your Grandfather's a King, then what's your dad? The Crowned Prince?

Sierra: Yes but he never took the crown. He prefers being a Gardner Fairy Genie. My dad's the one responsible for our villiage's supply of fruits,vegetables,nuts,berries, herbs and meat since we rear cattle,goats,sheep,horses,cows and we have pigs that we rear for slaughter in the spring. We sheer the Sheep for their wool, milk them for their milk and when the time is right, we send selected sheep and goats off for slaughter.

Dakota: Wow a working farm!

Sierra: Well yeah that's pretty much what my family does.

Dakota: Just out of curiosity here, how old ARE you?

Sierra: Lets see here, seventeen thousand four hundred and eighty seven give or take a few hundred years.

Dakota: Yeesh, don't you feel ever last digit of your age?

Sierra: Not if I don't let it I don't. As Grin says 'With Age comes wisdom and things I wish I'd never seen.'

Dakota: Like bell bottom jeans and ballon sleeved tops?

Sierra: Oh good grief yes. There are times I wish who ever invented TurDuckEn had never invented it, it's disgustin, not to mention there were times growing up I wished my school's cafeteria cooks hadn't over over over over cooked the hamburger for sloppy joes, let macaroni noodles plump up so that the cheese sauce would stick, wouldn't have over boiled hotdogs to the point there was nothing worth eating, I've always wished my mom wouldn't boil the hell out of vegetables as a kid because then I'd have eaten them when she served them at supper. When my mom makes vegetables, she steamed them, she didn't open a bag and dump it into boiling hot water,put a lid on the pot and walk away to use the computer, she goes about making other things for dinner, we kids always looked forward to when either she or dad cooked, she steams them just long enough so they still retain their vibrant color and the snapiness and crunchiness that gets boiled away when my mom makes veggies.

Dakota: Dare I even ask what the heck Tur-never mind, Turkey, Duck and Chicken one in side the other? Ewww! We had that at my graduation banquet along with other food, only the fuddy duddies ate the Turducken, everyone else had the lasagna or other things that were on the menu. Wait your school's cook over over over over cooked hamburger for sloppy joes?

Sierra: Oh yes but not only hamburgers and hotdogs, but chicken,rice, beef roasts, pork chops, steaks, any kind of meat you can grill she over cooked it out of fear for Salmonella Poisoning. Imagine having gym during third period then lunch right after, you'd be starving after getting your metabolizim going then you walk into the Cafeteria, grab a tray,get in line only to be served......over over over over cooked sloppy joes.

Dakota: EWWW! Gross!

Sierra: Now you know why the majority of those who could get off school property, went elsewhere for lunch and managed to make it back in time for fourth period to start. No one wanted to eat the over over over over cooked food. Sloppy Joe's are supposed to be messy not a congealed glob of mysterious meat and sauce.

Dakota notices Sierra's family picture,picks it up off her night stand and says: Big enough family? Are they ALL your brothers and sisters?

Sierra: Yes

Dakota: Whoa got enough of them?

Sierra: Axel and I are the only true fraternal twins. We were born on the same day in the same month two seconds apart. After us comes Bridgette, then Noelle,then Nathan and then the only set of identical fraternal twins: Acer and Chase.

Dakota stares at the picture and says: Where is your brother?

Sierra: Home in the ancient past. The body you see isn't the body that I was born with. That body is still frozen in healing crystalline ice somewhere up in the Marsian Icy North where my last battle was. Martian History Books have my last battle as being the one where I healed my father-in-law but the real last battle was more intense and ended with me taking a life for the good of the entire planet. The evil is permanently gone but as a result, my true body took one hell of a beating and is probably still healing. Lots of internal and external damage happened. I only just recently found out that Atem went back to Ancient Egypt and defeated Zorc passing the Millenium Puzzel on to Set who kept my bedroom the way I last remembered it and had someone from the guardian realm seal it away from modern eyes and erased my existence from everyone's memory until the time comes that the ice starts cracking letting out the warm water and my body starts waking.


End file.
